Heart and Soul
by Ogami Benjiro II
Summary: Andai saja Orihime tidak datang ke pesta perayaan kemenangan Ichigo, mungkin saja kejadian itu tak terjadi dan tak akan ada kehidupan lain yang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya. Bukannya memberitahu Orihime memlih pergi meninggalkan semuanya tanpa sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. WARNING: TYPO'S,OOC,OC,NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, Re-Make Soul of Love. MIND R&R? CHAP 6 up! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Aku ingin melakukan banyak hal dalam hidup._

 _Menjadi seorang guru disekolah, Astronot, tukang kue._

 _Pergi ke Mister Donut dan Baskin Robbins lalu berkata 'Minta semuanya.'_

 _Dan jika saja aku bisa hidup lima kali._

 _Aku akan lahir di kota berbeda-beda._

 _Makan makanan yang berbeda-beda juga melakukan pekerjaan yang berbeda-beda._

 _Dan aku akan menyukai orang yang sama lima kali._

 _Aishiteru, Kurosaki-kun._

 **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Pair : Ichigo Kurosaki x Orihime Inoue**

 **(IchiHime)**

 **~ Heart and Soul ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, NO BAKU, OOC TINGKAT AKUT, OC, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, RE-MAKE DARI SOUL OF LOVE, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

 _Hueco Mundo._

Sebuah tempat tandus, tempat tinggal para _Hollow_. Dan sepanjang jauh mata memandang hanya akan terlihat padang pasir tandus nan luas dengan reruntuhan bangunan istana dari kerajaan _Hueco Mundo_ yang dibangun Sousuke Aizen, mantan komandan _Gotei_ tiga belas sekaligus seorang pengkhianat _Soul Society_ dan pemilik pasukan _Espada_ sebuah evolusi tertinggi para _Hollow_

Ditempat inilah perang besar yang menentukan kedamaian dunia roh juga manusia terjadi. Perang besar melawan para _Quincy_ yang dipimpin oleh Yhwach dengan pihak _Soul Society._ Lawan kali ini tidaklah mudah bahkan bisa dibilang sangat kuat hampir tak terkalahkan, karena Yhwach mampu membuat para _Shinigami_ terdesak bahkan Ketua Komandan Yamamoto Genryusai gugur dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan Yhawch yang ternyata sosoknya digantikan oleh anak buah pria bersurai hitam itu. Yamamoto Genryusai tewas dengan tubuh hancur lebur hanya menyisakan pedang gosong yang terbelah dua.

Kematian Yamamoto Genryusai sangat tragis, padahal pria tua itu dikenal sebagai sosok kuat, hebat serta dihormati banyak orang. Seluruh _Shinigami_ bahkan para penduduk _Soul Soceity_ merasa sedih dan kehilangan sosok pria tua itu, namun mereka semua tak boleh terus terlarut dalam kesedihan karena bagi para Komandan _Gotei_ belas lainnya, Yamamato Genryusai mati dengan terhormat.

Setelah kematian sang Ketua Komandan, pundak kepemimpin _Gotei_ tiga belas diserahkan pada Shunsui Kyoraku dan ditangan pria bersurai hitam dengan rambut dikuncir satu ini perang besar melawan _Quincy_ dimulai dengan menyerang _Hueco Mundo_ , markas para _Quincy_. Tapi tak hanya para _Shinigami_ saja yang datang dan bertarung, Ichigo, Orihime dan Chad ikut andil dalam pertarungan karena teman mereka Uryuu Ishida tiba-tiba pergi membelot dan ikut bergabung dengan Yhwach.

Ichigo bertarung melawan Yhwach sang raja _Quicny_ ditemani Orihime pemilik kemampuan _Shun Shun Rikka_ karena kekuatan Orihime sangat dibutuhkan. Kedua pria berbeda warna rambut ini bertarung sengit dan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan mereka sedangkan Orihime berdiri di sisi Ichigo dengan sesekali membuat perisai pelindung untuk Ichigo dan karena dianggap sebagai penganggu sekaligus penghalang Yhwach menyerang Orihime, tidak sulit bagi sang raja _Quincy_ ini membunuh Orihime dan sekali serang bisa dipastikan gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu akan jatuh tergeletak tak benyawa tapi Ichigo terus melindungi.

Baik Ichigo maupun Orihime, keduanya saling menjaga dan melindungi satu sama lain membuat Yhwach cukup kesulitan tapi saat ada celah sedikit, ia langsung menyerang Orihime yang merupakan tameng pelindung Ichigo, gadis pemilik iris abu-abu itu jatuh terhempas bahkan nyaris kehilangan nyawa jika saja tidak memakai perisai pelindungi.

"Uagh..." cairan kental pekat berwarna merah keluar dari mulut Orihime.

Orihime bangun perlahan seraya memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sakit juga sesak, "Akh..." rintihnya.

"Inoue!" teriak Ichigo panik.

Ichigo berlari kecil menghampiri Orihime yang terbaring tak berdaya akibat serangan yang dilakukan Yhawch barusan, "Kau tak apa?"

"I-iya..." Orihime melemparkan senyum lemah pada pemuda bermata madu tersebut, "Maaf membuatmu khawatir..." ucap Orihime penuh sesal.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, lawan yang kita hadapi memang kuat. Tunggulah disini aku akan menyelesaikan pertarungan dan mengakhiri perang." Ichigo beranjak pergi menghampiri Yhwach guna melanjutkan pertarungan mereka yang terhenti sesaat.

Iris abu-abu milik Orihime memandang nanar punggung tegap Ichigo, "Maafkan aku Kurosaki- _kun_ karena aku lemah dan tak berguna." Gumamnya lirih.

Orihime tersenyum kecut melihat keadaannya saat ini dimana terlihat lemah tak berdaya padahal saat hendak masuk ke istana, Ichigo berkata kalau sangat membutuhkan kekuatannya dan berpikir bisa bertarung di sisi Ichigo setelah selama ini hanya bisa menjadi beban untuk pemuda bersurai orange itu. Tapi kini Orihime tersadar kalau dirinya memanglah lemah serta tak berguna.

 **Tes**

Setetes air mata meluncur dari iris abu-abunya.

Orihime merasa sedih karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa membantu Ichigo. Saat ini dirinya harus tergolek lemah tak berdaya dengan luka cukup parah andai saja ia bisa sekuat dan setangguh Rukia yang memiliki kekuatan _Shinigami_ seperti _Bankai_ , _Hado_ atau _Bakudo_ mungkin keberadaannya lebih berguna untuk Ichigo.

Karena selama ini yang selalu bertarung disisi Ichigo adalah gadis cantik bersurai hitam dari kalangan bangsawan Kuchiki itu. Berkat Rukia, Ichigo bisa mengetahui kekuatan _Shinigami_ -nya yang terpendam, memiliki banyak teman dari dunia roh bahkan menghilangkan hujan di hati pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu. Sebuah hal yang tak pernah bisa atau mampu Orihime lakukan, terkadang ada sebuah rasa iri didalam lubuk hatinya pada Rukia karena selalu menjadi penopang dan penyemangat bagi Ichigo tapi Orihime sadar kalau ia memang kalah jauh dari Rukia dalam segala hal.

 **BUUUUM**

 **DUUUAAAAR**

 **BRUUUGH**

Tubuh Yhawch terhempas jatuh dengan seluruh tubuh mengeluarkan asap, seperti habis terkena api.

Ichigo berdiri menjulang menghunuskan kedua pedang, iris madunya menatap dingin dan membunuh tapi tak membuat Yhwach takut melainkan tertawa keras.

Dahi Ichigo menyeringit bingung dan pandangan matanya semakin dingin tajam. "Apa kau menertawakan kematianmu sendiri," teriaknya.

"Tidak. Tapi aku merasa senang dan terhormat bisa mati di tanganmu, anakku yang terlahir dari kegelapan." Yhwach melemparkan senyuman lebar membuat Ichigo kesal, "Tidurlah dengan tenang. _Getsuga Tenshou_!" Ichigo mengayunkan pedang dan Yhwach tersenyum kecil seraya menutup kedua mata menerima dengan senang hati serangan dari Ichigo.

 **BUUUUUUM**

Kali ini tubuh Yhwach hancur lebur menjadi serpihan debu. Ichigo berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah bahkan keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mengucur deras dari dahinya, Ichigo juga terluka cukup parah dan nyaris kehabisan _Reiatsu_ karena mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan dalam pertarungan ini.

 **BRUUUK**

Ichigo jatuh tersungkur, perlahan-lahan pandangan matanya mulai terlihat buram tapi samar-samar bisa ia dengar suara Orihime yang memanggilnya dengan raut wajah khawatir diriingi lelehan air mata.

"I-Inoue..." lirih Ichigo.

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih Orihime menghampiri Ichigo, " _Soten Kishun_."

Segitiga berwarna kuning keemasan melingkupi tubuh Ichigo, perlahan-lahan luka ditubuh Ichigo berangsur pulih namun bukan hal mudah bagi Orihime untuk menyembuhkan Ichigo yang hampir kehabisan _Reiatsu_ ditambah saat ini ia sendiri juga terluka parah dan butuh pertolongan, tapi Orihime tidak mempedulikan dirinya sendiri dan lebih mementingkan kesembuhan Ichigo.

" _Aku pasti menolongmu, Kurosaki-kun." Batin Orihime._

Gadis bermarga Inoue ini mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan yang dimiliki. Tak akan ia biarkan pemuda bermata madu itu mati, dengan sekuat tenaga bahkan sampai darah titik penghabisan akan menolongnya sekalipun nyanwanya sendiri yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Ugh..." Orihime mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Melihat Orihime yang muntah darah Ichigo berusaha untuk keluar dari kungkungan kekuatan Orihime tapi ia tak bisa, "He-he-hentikan I-Inoue..." Pinta Ichigo lirih.

Orihime tak bergeming dan masih berusaha menyembuhkan Ichigo, padahal ia terlihat batuk mengeluarkan darah menandakan kalau keadaannya sama parah dengan Ichigo.

"Ka-kau bi-bisa mati, Inoue...he-henti-kan..."

Sebuah senyuman lembut terbingkai di wajah Orihime. Ia siap mati demi Ichigo dan tak akan menyesalinya sama sekali, " _Sukida,_ Kurosaki- _kun_." Ucap Orihime lirih dan sepelan mungkin bahkan nyaris terdengar seperti berbisik.

Tak lama sebuah cahaya kuning ke emasan menyelimuti tubuh Ichigo dan membuat kedua mata Ichigo silau. Seluruh luka ditubuh Ichigo sembuh bahkan _Reiatsu-_ nya, perisai yang dibuat oleh Orihime hilang saat iris madu miliknya menoleh kesamping tepat kearah gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu sebuah pemandangan mengerikan dilihatnya. Kedua mata Ichigo melebar sempurna bahkan nyaris keluar ketika menemukan Orihime jatuh tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan darah disekitar mulutnya.

"INOUEEE!" teriak Ichigo.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

Perang besar ini berakhir dengan kemenangan _Soul Society_ dan itu semua berkat seorang pemuda bersurai orange dengan iris madu yang mampu mengalahkan bahkan membunuh Yhwach sang raja _Quincy_. Seluruh penduduk _Soul Society_ berterima kasih pada Ichigo dan menganggap pemuda bermata madu itu sebagai pahlawan sekaligus penyelamat kota roh tersebut. Seluruh _Shinigami_ dan anggota dari ruangan 46 dan divisi 0 juga sangat berterima kasih pada Ichigo, berkatnya perang berakhir dan Yhwach bisa dikalahkan.

Dalam perang ini banyak jatuh korban dan perang yang terjadi kali ini lebih besar serta dasyat karena membuat Ketua Komandan Yamamoto Genryusai tewas. Sehari setelah perang besar berakhir para _Shinigami_ melakukan upacara pemakaman dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada para korban yang tewas, semua orang merasa kehilangan terlebih dengan kepergian dari Ketua Komandan Genryusai Yamamoto.

Asap api pembakaran dari jasad menghiasi langit biru _Soul Society_ , hari ini semua orang tengah berkabung dan berdoa untuk kedamaian jiwa teman-teman mereka yang telah gugur dimedan perang.

"Selamat jalan teman-teman." Ucap Renji seraya menatap langit _Soul Society_.

Setelah perang berakhir pria bersurai merah dengan tato disekitar kepalanya ini berharap _Soul_ _Society_ akan aman serta damai tak akan ada lagi perang lagi. Tapi kemenangan yang diraih oleh Ichigo dan kedamaian _Soul Society_ harus dibayar mahal oleh gadis bersurai orenge kecokelatan.

Orihime hampir mati kehabisan _Reiatsu_ jika saja Urahara tak datang dan langsung membawa gadis pemilik kekuatan _Shun Shun Rikka_ itu ke kediamannya dan setelah hampir tiga minggu tak sadarkan diri, pagi ini Orihime bangun namun hal pertama yang di katakan gadis bermata abu-abu ini adalah menanyakan keadaan Ichigo, apakah pemuda bersurai orange itu hidup dan baik-baik saja.

Yoroichi mencubit gemas kedua pipi Orihime, "Yang perlu kau khawatirkan adalah dirimu sendiri, Orihime," omel Yoroichi kesal.

"Ma-maaf," cicit Orihime seraya memegangi kedua pipinya.

Iris abu-abu milik Orihime menatap sekeliling dan bisa dipastikan kalau ini bukan rumah atau kamarnya, "Dimana yang lainnya? Apakah mereka selamat dan baik-baik saja?" tanya Orihime cemas sekaligus khawatir.

"Mereka semua selamat, Orihime- _chan_ ," kata Urahara seraya duduk disamping Yoroichi.

Orihime tersenyum lega, "Syukurlah,"

"Orihime, ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu," wajah Urahara terlihat serius.

"Ya,"

Pria bersurai kuning dengan mengenakan topi bermotif garis putih hijau itu tiba-tiba terlihat sendu dan pancaran matanya memancarkan aura kesedihan, "Kau kehilangan seluruh kekuatan _Shun Shun Rikka_ mu dan dengan kau tetap hidup saja sudah merupakan keajaiban," ujar Keisuke Urahara menjelaskan tentang keadaan Orihime saat ini.

Sesaat kedua iris abu-abu milik Orihime melebar dan kepalanya tertunduk sedikit menatap sendu selimut putih polos yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dari pinggang kebawah, "Jadi, begitu," lirihnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku Orihime karena..."

Orihime menggelengkan kepala cepat, lalu tersenyum menatap Soifo serta Urahara, "Ini bukan salah Urahara- _san_ juga salah siapapun. Aku senang jika mengorbankan kekuatanku bisa menyelamatkan Kurosaki- _kun_ ," kata Orihime tegar.

Urahara tahu ada nada getir disetiap kata yang diucapkan gadis bermata abu-abu itu namun dengan tegar Orihime menerima keadaannya tanpa menyalahkan siapapun termasuk pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu.

Orihime kembali tersenyum, "Ini sudah menjadi pilihanku dan aku tak menyesalinya,"

Yoroichi memandang sedih gadis manis disampingnya, menurutnya betapa berhati lapang dan besar perasaan cinta Orihime untuk Ichigo hingga sanggup mengorbankan segalanya termasuk merelakan kehilangan kekuatan rohnya demi membuat pemuda tambatan hatinya itu untuk tetap hidup dan terus menghembuskan nafas, menurut Yoroichi apa yang dilakukan Orihime adalah sebuah pengorbanan yang sangat luar biasa hebat.

Kedua jepit rambut milik Orihime, perwujudan dari kekuatan dari _Shun Shun Rikka_ sekaligus benda pemberian terkahir sang kakak, ikut hancur. Dan kini Orihime hanyalah seorang gadis biasa tanpa kekuatan _roh_ dan tak bisa lagi ikut bertarung bersama teman-temannya juga mendampingi pemuda bersurai orange itu.

Tapi Orihime tak menyesalinya atau bahkan menyalahkan Ichigo. Ia sudah tahu resikonya saat menyembuhkan luka Ichigo waktu itu, baginya hidup pemuda bermata madu itu lebih berarti dari pada hidupnya karena jika Ichigo mati akan banyak orang bersedih dan kehingan termasuk dengan dirinya.

Dengan senyuman cerah membingkai wajah pucatnya, Orihime meminta makan pada Urahara karena merasa lapar dan permintaan Orihime membuat suasana tegang di kamar sedikit mencair Urahara dan Yoroichi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum bingung saat melihat Orihime makan karena nafsu makan Orihime luar biasa besar, mungkin setelah hampir tiga minggu tak sadarkan diri membuatnya sangat lapar.

Berita Orihime yang sudah siuman membuat teman-temannya senang termasuk dengan Ichigo karena merasa menjadi orang paling bersalah dengan keadaan Orihime saat ini.

Tatsuki, sahabat baik Orihime langsung memeluk erat seraya menangis senang ketika datang menjenguk dan tak hanya Tatsuki saja yang datang, Ishida, Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo juga Ichigo datang menjenguk setelah pulang sekolah.

"Aku senang melihat kalian semua baik-baik saja." Kata Orihime dengan tersenyum lembut.

Ichigo duduk diam didekat Orihime tak bisa berkata apa-apa bahkan untuk sekedar bernafas saja ia merasa sedikit kesulitan karena rasa canggung sekaligus bersalah pada gadis bermata abu-abu yang ada didekatnya.

 **DUUUK**

Tiba-tiba Ichigo menundukkan kepala atau bisa dibilang bersujud dihadapan Orihime, "Maafkan aku Inoue, karena aku..."

Semua orang kaget termasuk Orihime dengan sikap pemuda bersurai orange itu yang diluar dugaan.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh." Ujar Tatsuki geram.

Ichigo masih menundukkan kepala enggan untuk mengangkatnya.

Ishida menghela nafas cepat lalu mengajak Tatsuki dan lainnya untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Angkat kepalamu Kurosaki- _kun_ ," pinta Orihime lembut.

"Tidak. Aku merasa bersalah padamu, karena aku kau kehilangan kekuatanmu," ucap Ichigo penuh rasa bersalah.

Sebuah senyuman lembut nan hangat membingkai wajah cantik Orihime, "Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Kurosaki- _kun_. Kau tak melakukan hal jahat padaku lagipula itu pilihanku sendiri dan kau tak perlu merasa bersalah,"

Tangan kanan Orihime terulur kedepan menyentuh pundak kanan Ichigo yang terbalut seragam sekolah, "Melihatmu masih hidup dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja aku merasa sangat senang. Jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu, ini sudah takdirku dan aku ikhlas menerimanya,"

Ada sebuah kelegaan dihati Ichigo dan seakan-akan beban berat di pundaknya baru saja terlepas kini ia merasa bebas serta tenang, "Terima kasih, Inoue,"

"Sama-sama, Kurosaki- _kun_."

Setelah mengetahui kehilangan kekuatan rohnya, Orihime terlihat menjaga jarak pada Ichigo atau mungkin bisa dibilang menjauh, karena merasa dunianya kini sudah berbeda dengan Ichigo. Dan Ichigo menyadari hal itu tapi tak berani bertanya pada gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu karena ada perasaan takut yang mengganjal dihati.

Malam ini Keisuke Urahara mengundang Orihime, Ichigo, Chad serta Ishida untuk datang ke pesta perayaan kemenangan Ichigo melawan para _Quincy_ , awalnya Orihime tak mau datang tapi Soifon juga Rangiku memaksanya mau tak mau Orihime datang bersama Ichigo dan Chad, Ishida sendiri tak bisa datang karena pergi ke luar kota bersama sang ayah, Ryuken Ishida.

Pesta yang digelar di kediaman mantan Komandan _Gotei_ tiba belas ini sangat meriah dan ramai, semua orang terlihat gembira dan bersenang-senang setelah melewati hari panjang nan melelahkan baik secara fisik dan mental kini mereka semua bisa bernafas lega serta tenang karena perang telah berakhir dan akhirnya seluruh Soul Society bisa hidup dengan damai .

"Mari bersulang!" Renji mengangkat tinggi gelasnya meminta teman-temannya untuk ikut mengangkat gelas juga.

Semua orang langsung mengangkat tinggi gelas mereka mengikuti perintah pria bersurai merah itu, "Demi kemenangan _Soul Society_ dan pahlawan kita semua, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Teriak Renji penuh semangat.

 **Triiiing**

Suara gelas beradu terdengar menggema di ruangan dan tak lama Renji langsung meminum habis sake di gelasnya.

Dalam acara bersulang itu, Orihime tidak ikut karena tak bisa meminum alkohol dan hanya menikmati jus jeruk di gelasnya. Walau pesta ini bisa dibilang meriah tapi Orihime terlihat tak menikmati pesta, gadis cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan ini duduk termenung sendirian di pojokkan ruangan melihat orang-orang yang tengah asik bersenda gurau dengan Ichigo sebagai bintangnya dalam pesta ini, ingin rasa Orihime ikut bergabung bersama mereka tapi ada rasa canggung serta malu yang menyelimut hati, hal hasil dirinya memilih duduk diam di pojokkan sebagai penonton dan pendengar setia.

Rangiku yang setengah mabuk berteriak dengan sekotak sumpit ditangan, "Ayo kita bermain raja dan budak," ajak Rangiku menantang semua orang di dalam ruangan.

"Tidak mau, jika kau menjadi raja pasti hal aneh dan diluar akal yang akan kau minta," tolak Renji yang masih mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu dimana Rangiku memintanya menari hanya mengenakan celana dalam di atas meja dihadapan sang komandan dan _Shinigami_ lainnya saat acara minum-minum.

Rangiku tertawa mengejek, "Apa kau takut Renji? Nyalimu sangat ciut sebagai seorang wakil Komandan,"

Merasa diremehkan oleh Rangiku, "Baik, kalau begitu kita bermain dan semua orang harus ikut bermain tanpa terkecuali, apapun yang dikatakan sang raja harus di lakukan,"

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu, Renji?" tantang Rangiku dengan seringai kecil menghias wajah cantiknya.

"Tentu. Sebagai laki-laki aku tak akan pernah melangar janji apalagi menarik ucapanku," sahut Renji tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

Rangiku tersenyum puas, "Kalau begitu ambil satu sumpit di kotak ini, jika ada tanda merah dibawahnya itulah sang raja," Rangiku mulai menggoyang-goyangkan seluruh sumpit didalam kotak.

Dan satu persatu semua orang mengambil sumpit dan bisa terdengar suara tawa keras dari Renji terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan, "Yeah! Aku rajanya." Teriak Renji girang.

" _Sial! Dia yang jadi rajanya." Umpat Rangiku dalam hati._

Wajah Rangiku langsung tertekuk karena pria bersurai merah itu yang menjadi rajanya padahal tadi ia sudah memikirkan sejumlah hukuman aneh-aneh di dalam kepalanya.

Renji masih terus tertawa, "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan perintah. Aku ingin nomor satu, tujuh dan sebelas mengenakan pakaian balet dan menarikan gerakan Angsa." Titah Renji mutlak.

Renji tidak tahu kalau nomor yang disebutkannya adalah milik Byakuya, sang Komandan juga milik Kenpachi Zaraki pria paling menyeramkan dan mengerikan seantero _Soul_ _Society_ dan Hitsugaya, tapi permaianan tetaplah permainan mereka bertiga mau tidak mau harus menjalankan perintah sang raja suka atau tidak.

Semua orang menahan tawa melihat ketiga pria dihadapan mereka mengenakan pakaian ballet berwarna merah muda lengkap dengan kedua sayap putih malaikat dipunggung tapi tidak bagi Yoroichi dan Rangiku yang tetawa terpingkal-pingkal bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata melihat Byakuya, Zaraki juga Hitsugaya berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Kalian sangat cantik dan manis dalam pakaian itu," puji Rangiku dengan wajah tertawa lebar.

"Diam kau Matsumoto!" bentak Histugaya kesal.

"Cepat menarilah, aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya," ujar Yoroichi menambah kekesalan Hitsugaya.

Andai saja saat ini mereka sedang tidak bermain game sudah pasti Hitsugaya akan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dan membuat pria bersurai merah itu membeku didalam es abadi karena berani mempermalukannya didepan banyak orang.

Dengan wajah kesal dan marah ketiganya mulai menari ballet dengan perasaan terpaksa, saat menari ketiganya bukan terlihat indah serta gemulai bak penari balet umumnya, gerakkan para ketiga Komandan _Gotei_ tiga balas itu terlihat kaku bak robot membuat semua orang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sedangkan Rukia malah terlihat kagum, terpesona melihat sang kakak yang menurut pandangan matanya sendiri menari dengan indah dan diakhir tarian mereka bertiga menghunuskan _Zanpakuto_ mereka masing-masing tepat ke leher Renji dengan pandangan mata membunuh.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." ucap Renji penuh sesal.

Permainan raja dan budak tidak sampai di situ saja setelah Renji menjadi raja kini giliran Rangiku menjadi raja, permintaan dari wanita bersurai orange bergelombang itu tak kalah aneh dari Renji yaitu meminta Yoroichi dan Orihime karena memegang nomor empat dan sepuluh untuk memakai bikini super sexy lalu berpose panas di hadapan mereka semua.

Wajah Orihime merona merah dan sangat malu karena harus berpenampilan terbuka seperti ini dihadapan banyak orang terlebih di depan Ichigo yang wajahnya merona merah ketika melihat dirinya dalam balutan bikini tapi berbeda dengan Yoroichi, wanita berkulit eksotis itu malah terlihat santai dan menikmati hukuman dari sang raja.

"Menurutmu siapa yang lebih sexy dan manis, Keisuke?" tanyanya dengan nada manja pada pria bersurai kuning itu.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama manis dan sexy," jawab Keisuke jujur.

Rangiku berdiri dengan sebotol sake ditangannya, wanita cantik ini sudah sangat mabuk terlihat jelas dengan pipinya yang memerah, "Cepat kalian berpose, aku sudah tak sabar...Hiikh..." perintah Rangiku.

Dengan wajah merah padam Orihime berpose senakal mungkin dan itu sukses membuat hidung para pria mimisan terlebih diakhir hukuman Yoroichi membuka bikininya, memperlihatkan dua buah dada besarnya membuat Soifon ikut jatuh pingsan dengan hidung mimisan seperti Renji dan Hitsugaya.

Permainan raja dan budak diakhiri dengan Ikaku yang menjadi rajanya dan meminta semua orang untuk meminum sebotol sake hingga habis. Orihime dan Ichigo menolak karena tak terbiasa dengan minuman berakohol lagi pula itu tak baik bagi tubuh dan kesehatan.

Renji merangkul pundak Ichigo, "Hei, Ichigo. Kenapa kau tidak minum?" liriknya tajam.

"Kau bau sekali Renji," Ichigo mendorong jauh pria bersurai merah itu.

"Kau mau bermain curang rupanya," Renji mengambil sebotol sake yang masih utuh lalu meminumkannya pada Ichigo, "Ini minumlah, sampai habis..."

 **PATS**

Ichigo menepis dan menjauhkannya botol sake yang disodorkan Renji, dirinya tidak suka sake yang menurutnya bisa merusak tubuh serta pikiran. Akan tetapi Renji tidak mau kalah dan mencekoki Ichigo dengan paksa, "Sekali-kali jadilah anak nakal,"

"Uhuuk..." Ichigo terbatuk-batuk saat air sake masuk ketenggorakannya dan seketika kepalanya pusing berdenyut-denyut karena tak terbiasa dengan minuman beralkohol itu.

"Akh! Kepalaku sakit..." rintih Ichigo memegangi kepalanya.

Ternyata tak hanya Ichigo saja yang dicekoki minuman, Orihime, Chad jadi ikut korban keisengan dari pemuda bersurai merah itu padahal Orihime sudah berusaha bersembunyi namun tetap saja Renji memaksa.

"Keisuke apa kau memiliki obat sakit kepala?" tanya Ichigo menghampiri pria paruh baya bersurai kuning itu yang kini wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah karena mabuk.

"Sepertinya ada, tunggu sebentar." Keisuke mengambil sesuatu dari dalam _Hakama-_ nya, "Ini, minumlah, kata Yorocihi ini obat sakit kepala yang sangat ampuh,"

Ichigo langsung mengambil obat berwarna ungu itu dan langsung meminumnya sekaligus dua, "Terima kasih."

Setelah minum obat Ichigo berencana akan pulang kerumah untuk beristirahat begitu pula dengan Chad, Orihime yang ikut pulang mengingat hari sudah larut malam dan beristirahat.

"Kalian payah sekali, masa hanya minum satu botol saja sudah mabuk," cibir Ikaku.

"Jangan samakan dirimu dengan mereka Ikaku," celetuk Yoroichi menatap tajam pemuda berkepala plontos itu.

Ikaku mendecih kesal karena tatapan Yoroichi, "Menyebalkan."

"Kalau begitu hati-hatilah dijalan kalian semua, terima kasih sudah datang," Keisuke mengantar ketiganya pulang ditemani dengan Yoroichi.

Chad memapah tubuh Ichigo yang sudah setengah mabuk sedangkan Orihime masih bisa berjalan karena tadi tidak minum banyak.

"Sado- _kun_ , biarkan aku yang mengatar Kurosaki- _kun_ pulang, aku satu arah dengannya."

"Tapi..."

"Tak apa Sado- _kun_ , aku bisa mengatar Kurosaki- _kun_ pulang,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat malam Orihime," Chad pamit pergi.

"Hati-hati, Sado- _kun_ ,"

Orihime berjalan memapah Ichigo, belum juga sampai rumah Ichigo tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras membuat Orihime panik.

"Astaga!" jerit Orihime.

Buru-buru Orihime membawa Ichigo untuk berteduh tapi sekencang apapun Orihime berjalan mereka berdua tetap basah kuyup bahkan rambut panjang orange kecokelatan miliknya sudah lepek seperti habis tercebur kedalam sungai. Orihime bergumam kesal karena hujan turun tanpa diundang dan memberitahu padahal saat pergi tadi cuaca terlihat cerah dihiasi bulan sabit yang diselimuti awan. Jika tahu akan turun hujan pastinya Orihime akan membawa payung untuk berjaga-jaga dan sepertinya ia harus segera mengganti pakaian agar tidak terkena flu nantinya.

Karena letak rumah Ichigo lebih dan saat ini hujan turun ditambah mereka berdua basah kuyup dengan terpaksa Orihime membawa pulang Ichigo ke apartemennya karena jaraknya lebih dekat saat ini.

 **BRUUUGH**

Orihime merebahkan Ichigo di dekat _kotatsu_ , buru-buru ia mengambil handuk kering dan pakaian milik sang kakak dilemari pakaian karena tak mungkin Orihime meminjamkan baju miliknya.

Mata Orihime mendelik kaget karena mendapati Ichigo terbangun, "Aku dimana?"

"Kau dirumahku, maaf aku terpaksa membawamu kesini karena diluar hujan dan kau basah kuyup. Ini pakailah, setelah hujan aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Orihime memberikan handuk kering juga kaos serta celana santai milik mendiang sang kakak.

Tapi bukannya menerima handuk serta pakaian dari Orihime. Pemuda bersurai orange itu malah memandangi lekuk tubuh Orihime penuh arti dan itu membuat Orihime sedikit risih dan takut.

"Kurosa-Kyaaa!" pekik Orihime karena tiba-tiba Ichigo menerjang tubuhnya hingga jatuh terlentang diatas lantai.

Iris madu milik Ichigo menatap intens dan dalam wajah Orihime, "Ku-Kurosaki- _kun_...i-ini..." Orihime panik sekaligus malu.

"Diamlah, " Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium dalam bibir Orihime.

Kedua mata Orihime membulat sempurna, "Hhmphhh..." erang Orihime.

Orihime memukul-mukul dada Ichigo berusaha melepaskan pagutan pemuda bermata madu ini namun sayang kedua tangannya dicengkeram kuat Ichigo lalu ditaruh diatas kepalanya. Tubuh Orihime menggeliyat tak nyaman, bulir-bulir air matanya menetes keluar membashi pipi bahkan rasa asin bisa dikecapnya sendiri dalam lumatan panas Ichigo.

Ichigo tak hanya mencium bibir Orihime tapi melumatnya bahkan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Orihime dan hampir dua menit Ichigo melumat bibir Orihime dan saat Ichigo melepaskan pagutannya bisa ia lihat benang tipis saliva hasil pertarungan bibirnya tadi.

"Ku-Hhmphhh..."

Ichigo mencium kembali Orihime dan kali ini salah satu tangan Ichigo merobek kasar baju depan Orihime.

Malam itu tanpa sadar Ichigo merenggut segalanya milik Orihime dan semuanya karena obat sakit kepala pemberian Keisuke yang ternyata adalah obat perangsan apalagi Ichigo langsung meminumnya sekaligus dua membuat libido milik Ichigo naik berkali-kali lipat dan Orihime harus menjadi korban.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

"Uagh..." Orihime memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang hanya berupa cairan kental berwarna kuning karena sejak semalam belum memakan apapun karena rasa mual serta pusing yang menderanya seminggu terakhir ini.

Setelah selesai muntah, Orihime langsung membasuh wajah dan menatap pantulan dirinya didalam cermin. Orihime menatap miris penampilannya yang terlihat seperti orang sakit, wajah pucat, dua kantung mata hitam juga tulang pipinya terlihat tirus karena kehilangan beberapa kilogram bobot tubuh.

Iris abu-abunya melirik benda putih panjang di sebelahnya, ada rasa ragu dan cemas saat ingin menggunakannya tapi Orihime harus memastikan sesuatu yang belakangan ini terus menghantui hari-harinya. Orihime memejamkan kedua mata lalu menghembuskan nafas cepat, diraihnya benda putih panjang itu dan digunakannya. Dengan perasaan berdebar-debar disertai rasa takut ia menunggu hasil dari alat tes kehamilan tersebut.

Dan saat dilihat, Orihime mendapatkan hasil yang mengejutkan, apa yang ditakutkannya belakangan ini akhirnya terjadi.

Tubuh Orihime bergetar hebat.

Liquid bening mulai menetes membasahi pipi disertai isakan lirih, kedua iris abu-abunya terlihat sendu bercampur sedih menatap dua garis merah pada benda putih panjang yang kemarin dibelinya di sebuah Apotek tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

"Ti...tidak..." lirihnya getir mendapati dirinya hamil dari benih pemuda yang dicintainya.

Dicengkeramnya kuat tes pack tersebut hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Usia Orihime masih belia untuk menjadi seorang ibu mengingat gadis cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan ini masih berstatus sebagai pelajar kelas tiga di SMA Karakura dan hanya tinggal menghitung minggu dirinya akan lulus sekolah.

Kebingungan Orihime bertambah karena tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengatakan tentang kehamilannya pada pemuda bermata madu itu mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua adalah kecelakaan akibat dorongan alkohol dan obat perangsang.

Andai saja waktu itu Orihime tak datang ke acara pesta yang diadakan Keisuke dan para _Shinigami_ lainnya untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka mengalahkan Yhwach mungkin ia tak perlu terbangun ke esokan harinya tanpa mengenakan sehelain pakaian bersama Ichigo, di apartemen miliknya.

Pada waktu itu Ichigo hanya bisa berkata maaf dan meminta Orihime untuk melupakan kejadian semalam karena apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua adalah ketidak sengajaan. Orihime hanya bisa berkata iya dan meminta Ichigo untuk segera pulang setelah memakai pakaiannya dan setelah kejadian itu Orihime tak pernah melihatnya lagi karena kabar yang didengarnya kalau Ichigo tengah berlatih keras bersama Renji dan Rukia di _Soul Society_.

Dan satu bulan berlalu, Orihime mendapati kalau dirinya tengah berbadan dua dan bisa ia pastikan kalau itu adalan anak Ichigo karena tak ada satu pun pria yang menyentuhnya selain pemuda bermata madu tersebut.

Orihime melingkarkan kedua tangangan di sekitar perutnya yang masih datar menyalurkan kehangatan pada janin didalam rahimnya, "Ibu akan melindungi dan menjagamu," lirihmya dengan bibir bergetar.

Orihime membuang cepat test pack ditangannya ke tempat sampah, lalu berjalan cepat keluar kamar mandi menuju kamar.

 **Sraaak~**

Orihime menarik sebuah laci kecil yang terdapat di meja rias, diambilnya benda putih bulat berbentuk gelang yang beberapa tahun lalu pernah diberikan oleh Ulquiorra padanya, gelang pengilang _Reiatsu_ dan ternyata ada untungnya Orihime menyimpannya dan dengan memakai gelang ini semua orang tak akan bisa menemukan keberadaan Orihime termasuk Ichigo.

Dengan tekat kuat besok pagi-pagi sekali Orihime akan pergi dari Karakura karena jika terus berada di sini kehamilannya akan diketahui oleh semua orang termasuk Ichigo.

Dengan hanya membawa dua koper berisikan pakaian serta beberapa barang berharga serta tabungannya, Orihime pergi ke pelabuhan dan membeli tiket ke sebuah pulau terpencil didaerah Okinawa untuk memulai kehidupan barunya bersama sang buah hati. Orihime tersenyum lembut menatap langit Karakura di pagi hari, kota yang menyimpan banyak kenangan baginya karena disini ia mendapatkan banyak teman juga mengenal Rukia, Renji dan _Soul Society_ yang mengantar dirinya pada petualangan mendebarkan, berbahaya namun semuanya bisa ia lewati karena adanya sosok pemuda bersurai orange bermata madu itu yang mampu mengalahkan Aizen juga Yhwach sang Raja _Quincy_.

Tapi kini semuanya sudah menjadi kenangan yang akan selalu Orihime ingat didalam hati karena ia tak bisa mengalami itu semua, kekuatan rohnya telah hilang tak lama setelah perang berakhir. Kekuatan _Kotodama_ milik Orihime lenyap demi menolong Ichigo Kurosaki dari kematian dan tak ada rasa benci, dendam terlebih penyesalan di dalam hatinya karena baginya keselamatan Ichigo-lah yang terpenting karena pemuda bersurai orange itu adalah harapan semua orang termasuk dirinya.

Orihime mengusap lembut perutnya yang datar, rona merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya, "Tumbulah dengan baik dan sehat, maafkan ibu karena harus menjauhkanmu dari ayahmu." Lirihnya.

Orihime tidak pernah menyangka sama sekali kalau didalam tubuhnya akan ada kehidupan lain yang tumbuh setelah kejadian itu. Gadis bersurai oranye ini merasa sangat senang karena ada bagian dari Ichigo yang tumbuh dalam rahimnya walau apa yang terjadi padanya adalah sebuah kesalahan dan ketidak sengajaan, tapi Orihime sangat senang dan tetap membiarkan janin di dalam rahimnya terus tumbuh.

Orihime memilih tak memberitahukan tentang kehamilannya pada siapapun termasuk Ichigo karena jika ia mengatakan tentang kehamilan pada Ichigo, dirinya yakin kalau pemuda bersurai orange itu akan bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya karena merasa bertanggung jawab atas janin didalam rahimnya. Dan pernikahan yang akan dijalani mereka berdua tidak diladasi rasa cinta mengingat Ichigo tak mencintainya dan dirinya tahu dengan jelas siapa yang dicintai Ichigo dan itu bukanlah dirinya, melainkan gadis _Shinigami_ nan cantik dengan rambut hitam sekelam malam yaitu Rukia Kuchiki.

Gadis cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini sadar kalau dirinya kalah jauh dari Rukia dalam segala hal. Siapa dirinya bisa menandingin dan bersaing dengan Rukia Kuchiki, gadis _Shinigami_ nan cantik, hebat dan kuat. Sudah banyak hal yang dilakukan Rukia untuk Ichigo, berkat Rukia juga pemuda bermata madu itu bisa menjadi _Shinigami_ hebat dan diakui semua orang saat ini bahkan hujan dihatinya-pun sudah hilang karena keberadaan Rukia.

Orihime sangat berterima kasih pada Rukia karena kehadirannya di hidup Ichigo, membuat pemuda bersurai orange itu merasa bahagia dan memiliki banyak teman, Orihime berharap kalau Rukia akan selalu membahagiakan Ichigo juga selalu berada disisinya, menjaga serta melindunginya.

Biarlah Orihime mengalah atau memang dirinya sudah kalah dari Rukia tanpa harus mengalah. Keberadaan Orihime disamping Ichigo tak banyak membantu pemuda bersurai orange itu. Dirinya hanya bisa menjadi beban saja karena tak ia sekuat dan sehebat Rukia, kekuatan yang bisa dibanggakannya hanyalah _Shun_ _S_ _hun Rikka_ miliknya tak ada _Bankai, Hadou_ ataupun _Bakudo_ yang dikuasai bahkan kini ia sudah kehilangan kekuatan rohnya.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya." Orihime tersenyum menatap langit kota Karakura untuk terkahir kalinya.

Dengan menaiki sebuah kapal laut, Orihime pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan bahkan tak memberitahukan siapapun termasuk dengan kehamilannya karena ingin menyimpannya dan menanggungnya seorang diri.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Inoue kembali dengan Fic IchiHime dan ini adalah Re-Make dari Fic Soul Of Love milik Inoue di akun 'Ogami Benjiro' yang tidak bisa dibuka karena lupa pasword dan me-remake dan mengganti judulnya, jadi jangan heran atau bingung saat membacanya karena beberapa adegan akan sama seperti di Fic Soul Of Love tapi kali ini nama anak mereka diganti mengingat pair ini sudah CANON^^**

 **Untuk kelanjutannya sedang dalam proses mungkin akan berbarengan dengan Fic milik Inoue lainnya.**

 **Fic ini jauh sekali dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna tapi Inoue mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya ^0^**

 **Inoue Sora**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Pair : Ichigo Kurosaki x Orihime Inoue**

 **(IchiHime)**

 **~ Heart and Soul ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, NO BAKU, CANON, OOC TINGKAT AKUT, OC, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, RE-MAKE DARI SOUL OF LOVE, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

" _Getsuga Tensho_!" Teriak Ichigo menebas puluhan _Hollow_ tingkat _Adjuchas._

Belakangan ini banyak _Adjuchas_ bahkan _Menos Grande_ datang ke tengah kota bukan hanya di Karakura saja para _Hollow_ sering muncul di berbagai tempat secara bersamaan membuat para _Shinigami_ yang tengah bertugas sedikit kewalahan.

Kali ini Ichigo Kurosaki turun ke lapangan membantu para _Shinigami_ muda yang baru bertugas di dunia manusia, memang tak di ragukan lagi kemampuan dari pemuda bersurai orange ini, pahlawan serta _Shinigami_ terkuat karena mampu mengalahkan Yhawch sang Raja _Quincy_ dan memenangkan perang besar.

Berkat jasa serta kekuatannya dasyat yang dimiliki Ichigo membuat banyak _Shinigami_ wanita diam-diam mengagumi bahkan jatuh hati pada sosok pemiliki iris madu itu namun sayangnya tak ada satu pun dari mereka bisa membuat hatinya bergetar atau merasakan debaran aneh di jantungnya mengingat kini hanya ada satu nama yang sudah mengisi relung hatinya.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo- _Senpai,"_ seorang _Shinigami_ muda bersurai cokelat pendek berlari menghampiri dan dibelakangnya dua orang _Shinigami_ wanita mengikuti.

"Sama-sama," sahut Ichigo datar.

Wajah para _Shinigami_ wanita berbinar senang bahkan bisa Ichigo lihat rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi mereka namuan ia bersikap cuek atau bahkan terkesan dingin, "Jika musuh yang kalian hadapi sulit kalian bisa meminta tolong dan jangan bertindak gegabah," ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkan ketiga _Shinigami_ muda tersebut karena harus bergegas pergi ke kampus.

Setelah lulus SMA dan perang besar melawan _Quincy_ yang sudah membuat banyak korban berjatuhan bahkan mereka harus kehilangan Nemu Kurotsuchi, Juushiro Ukitake, Ketua Komandan Yamamoto Genryusai bahkan sang raja roh dalam perang waktu itu namun sekarang keadaan sudah damai walau _Soul Soceity_ harus berjuang keras membangun kembali kota yang sudah hancur porak-poranda.

Dan usai perang juga kelulusan SMA Ichigo melanjutkan sekolahnya ke universitas karena bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang dokter agar bisa menolong banyak orang selain seperti sang ayah, Isshin Kurosaki.

Sudah banyak hal terjadi setelah perang besar waktu itu, semua teman-temannya memilih jalan masing-masing. Chad tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya ke universitas dan memutuskan menjadi seorang pentinju profesional mengejar cita-cita sekaligus menyalurkan kekuatan serta bakat besarnya. Ishida sendiri pergi kuliah di luar negeri dan fokus dengan pendidikan untuk menjadi seorang dokter ahli bedah.

Langkah kaki Ichigo terhenti di sebuah halte bus, baru juga ia duduk tak lama sebuah mobil berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depannya dan ketika kaca mobil terbuka seorang gadis cantik bersurai kuning pendek sebahu bermata hijau tersenyum lembut seraya menyapa.

"Naomi?!" seru Ichigo.

"Apa kau pergi ke kampus bersama, Ichigo-kun," ajaknya.

Sesaat Ichigo berpikir sebentar namun melihat hari hampir siang tak ada salahnya menerima tawaran teman satu kampus dan kelasnya ini, "Baiklah, jika tidak merepotkanmu,"

Naomi tersenyum senang, "Tidak. Masuklah," Naomi membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ichigo.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo seraya duduk disamping Naomi, tak lupa ia memakai sabuk pengaman.

Diam-diam iris hijaunya melirik ke arah Ichigo dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya dan selama di perjalanan menuju kampus Naomi terus mengajak mengobrol Ichigo walau pemuda bermata madu ini terkadang menjawab dengan singkat tapi baginya bisa duduk dekat dengan Ichigo juga mengobrol adalah suatu kebahagian tersendiri untuknya.

Walau dimata sebagian teman-teman perempuannya sosok Ichigo tidak terlalu menarik namun dirinya tahu sosok Ichigo lain dengan balutan _Hakama_ hitamnya menggenggam kuat pedang panjangnya, walau ia tidak memiliki kekuatan roh seperti Ichigo namun dirinya bisa melihat sosok para roh juga merasakan kehadiran mereka.

Naomi bertemu dengan pemuda bermata itu ketika saat diserang oleh sekelompok roh jahat atau biasanya di sebut sebagai _Hollow_ oleh Ichigo. Sosoknya waktu itu terlihat gagah, tampan juga kuata dan itu dibuktikan hanya dengan sekali serangan gerombolan _Hollow_ hancur menjadi serpihan debu dan masih teringat senyuman lembut diwajah Ichigo yang ditujukan padanya dan mulai saat itu dirinya jatuh hati pada pemuda bermarga Kurosaki tersebut.

Di kampus Ichigo tak banyak memiliki teman itu pun kebanyakan adalah teman-teman sekolah SMAnya dulu seperti Mizuho, Keigo, Tatsuki namun hubungannya dengan gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu renggang karena kepergian Orihime mungkin sampai saat ini Tatsuki masih marah serta membencinya karena kejadian itu.

Ichigo masih mengingat jelas kejadian setengah tahun lalu dimana Tatstuki mendatangi dirinya yang tengah bersantai di atas atap dengan ekspresi wajah marah, kedua mata sembab tanpa berkata apa-apa padanya ia langsung memukulnya hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Brengsek kau Ichigo!" maki Tatsuki.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Ichigo bingung dengan sikap Tatsuki.

"Lihat itu!" Tatsuki melempar sebuah test pack yang sudah dipakai.

Iris madu Ichigo bisa melihat jelas dua garis merah di benda putih panjang yang dilemparkan Tatsuki padanya, perasaannya bercampur bingung dan aneh, "I-ini?"

"Aku menemukannya di apartemen Orihime," Tatsuki mencengkeram kuat kerah seragam Ichigo.

Kedua iris madu milik Ichigo melebar sempurna, "Kau pernah menodai Orihime dan itu pasti anakmu, Ichigo," bentak Tatsuki.

Ichigo diam seribu bahasa tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena memang dirinya pernah meniduri gadis bermata abu-abu itu tapi tak pernah menyangka kalau benih yang ditanamkannya secara tak sengaja membuat Orihime mengandung anaknya.

Tatsuki terus memukulinya habis-habisan, Ichigo tak membalas perbuatan teman kecilnya itu dan menerimanya dengan perasaan lapang karena memang ia merasa pantas menerimanya. Tapi perbuatan gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu langsung dihentikan oleh Keigo serta Mizuho saat melihat keadaan Ichigo sudah babak belur dengan luka lebam diwajahnya tapi raut wajah pemuda bersurai orange itu tak terlihat kesakitan malah diam dengan sorot mata penuh rasa bersalah entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka dua.

"Lepaskan aku, jangan menghalangiku menghajar si brengsek itu," Tatsuki berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman Keigo dan Mizuho tapi kalah kuat, biar keduanya terlihat lemah namun kekuatan mereka cukup kuat menahan Tatsuki agar tak mengamuk sekalipun gadis cantik itu adalah atlet nasional _Judo_.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Ichigo?" tanya Keigo heran.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa berkata apapun pada kalian," jawabnya seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Tatsuki juga kedua temannya.

Ichigo berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk lesu saat ini perasaannya tengah kacau balau.

Syok. Kaget. Bingung sekaligus merasa bersalah itulah gambaran perasaan hati Ichigo saat tahu dirinyalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Orihime sekaligus penyebab kepergiannya tapi mengapa gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahukan mengenai kehamilannya apa Orihime mengira kalau ia tidak akan bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya karena statsus mereka yang masih pelajar. Dirinya bukanlah pria brengsek tak bertanggung jawab, jika saja waktu itu Orihime datang dan mengatakan mengenai kondisinya pasti kini mereka sudah menikah dan Tatsuki tidak akan marah bahkan tak mau berbicara padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah setengah tahun berlalu semenjak Orihime pergi meninggalkan Karakura dan menjalani kehidupannya di Okinawa. Wanita cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini masih ingat jelas saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di sini, tak ada seorang-pun yang dikenal atau sanak saudara yang dimilikinya di kota ini ia datang dengan bermodal nekat dan tekat yang kuat untuk memulai kehidupan barunya bersama sang anak.

Dengan tabungan miliknya hasil bekerja _part time_ juga uang peninggalan mendiang sang kakak, Sora Inoue untuk biaya kuliahnya, Orihime menyewa sebuah apartement kecil ditengah kota dan untuk membiayai kehidupannya ia melamar pekerjaan keberbagai tempat namun karena hanya lulusan SMP membuatnya kesulitan untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan.

"Maafkan kami karena saat ini, kedai kami tidak sedang membutuhkan pegawai." Ucap seorang wanita tua dengan sopan.

Orihime hanya bisa membungkukkan tubuh lalu pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan ini sudah ke enam kalinya ia ditolak melamar bekerja dan ia merasa mulai putus asa karena semua tempat yang didatangi menolaknya karena hanya lulusan SMP, andai saja ia mau bersabar menunggu hari kelulusan pasti saat ini dirinya memiliki ijasah SMA-nya dan bisa bekerja disalah satu kedai atau cafe di kota ini.

Akan tetapi jika tak segera pergi ia takut pemuda bersurai orange itu akan mengetahui kehamilannya karena semakin hari janin di dalam rahimnya terus tumbuh dan berkembang. Dirinya memilih pergi tanpa mengatakan mengenai kehamilannya karena ia yakin dan percaya kalau pemuda bermata madu itu pasti akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya dengan menikahinya sekalipun tidak mencintai dirinya dan Orihime tidak pernah mengharapkan pernikahan seperti itu karena sebuah pernikahan adalah membentuk sebuah keluarga dengan dilandasi perasaan saling mencintai dan menyangi satu sama lain bukan keterpaksaan terlebih rasa bersalah.

Dielusnya lembut perut datarnya, "Maafkan ibu, karena mengajakmu berjalan-jalan seharian," lirihnya.

Wanita cantik bermata abu-abu ini duduk disebuah taman kota untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah berjalan-jalan kemana-mana mencari pekerjaan walau harus menelan kekecewaan karena semua tempat yang didatangi menolaknya.

"Haah~~" helanya seraya mengelap keringat diwajah yang menetes, rasa pegal mulai terasa di kedua kakinya karena terus berjalan mendatangi setiap restaurant, minimarket, kedai, cafe dan tempat-tempat yang mungkin bisa memberinya pekerjaan.

Sudah lebih dari lima jam Orihime berjalan kaki mencari pekerjaan akan tetapi hasilnya nihil. Orihime bisa saja tidak merasa kelelahan dan kakinya tidak pegal juga sakit jika menaiki bus atau kereta, namun gadis cantik bermata abu-abu ini harus menekan seminim mungkin pengeluarannya mengingat setiap minggu angka dibuku tabungan terus berkurang bukannya bertambah.

Perut Orihime berbunyi keras, dirinya baru ingat kalau ini sudah waktunya jam makan siang.

"Maafkan ibu karena tidak mempedulikanmu, kau pasti lapar." Orihime mengelus lembut perutnya kembali menyalurkan perasaan sayang pada janin didalam kandungannya.

Orihime membuka bento buatannya, "Selamat makan."

Orihime merasa sedih karena tidak bisa memberikan makanan penuh gizi pada sang buah hati yang masih didalam kandungan. Ingin rasanya Orihime memakan banyak makanan yang sehat penuh gizi juga berprotein tinggi tapi apa daya untuk saat ini dirinya belum mampu memberikannya.

Diusapnya cepat air mata dipipinya dengan salah satu tangan, Orihime menarik nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dengan cepat, "A-aku ti-tidak boleh seperti ini." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Dipegang lembut perutnya yang masih datar namun bisa ia rasakan sebuah kehidupan kecil didalam rahimnya yang setiap hari terus tumbuh dan berkembang, demi sang buah hati dirinya harus menjadi wanita yang kuat dan tegar, agar kelak ketika anaknya lahir ia bisa melindungi, menjaga juga memberikannya kehidupan yang lebih baik dari saat ini.

Setelah selesai makan siang Orihime melanjutkan kembali mencari pekerjaan hingga matahari terbenam namun untuk hari ini lagi-lagi Orihime tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan dan setitik rasa putus asa hinggap dihati, Orihime merasa sangsi apakah bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan ijasah SMP miliknya.

Orihime memutuskan untuk kembali pulang kerumah dengan berjalan kaki lagi, walaupun merasa kedua kakinya sakit juga pegal.

Hampir satu jam berjalan kaki Orihime tiba di apartemen kecil serta kumuhnya, ketika masuk rumah Orihime langsung menghempaskan diri ke atas kasur, seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal juga lengket berkeringat terkena sinar matahari.

Orihime melirik kesamping melihat jam dan ternyata sudah pukul tujuh malam pantas saja perutnya terasa lapar bahkan perih, walau malas untuk memasak tapi perutnya harus di isi makanan mengingat ada kehidupan lain di tubuhnya saat ini.

Orihime bangun dari posisinya lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi seraya menarik handuk yang tergantung didekat pintu, setelah mandi ia menyiapkan makan malam dan saat membuka kulkas dirinya hanya menemukan sebutir telur, susu kotak juga daun bawang. Orihime mendesah cepat melihat keadaan kulkasnya dan baru ingat kalau persediaan bahan makanan sudah habis dan sepertinya besok ia harus pergi ke supermarket.

Karena hanya ada telur, susu juga daun bawang hal hasil Orihime mencampurkan semuanya menjadi satu entah rasanya seperti apa mengingat gadis cantik ini memiliki selera aneh juga unik dalam hal rasa makanan karena selalu menambahkan tambahan atau bumbu tak lazim kedalam masakannya, seperti malam ini.

"Selamat makan." Ucap Orihime seraya menyantap makanannya.

"Uhm...enak walaupun rasanya agak sedikit aneh." Gumamnya seraya terus mengunyah.

Semoga saja janin didalam kandungan Orihime tidak apa-ap. Setelah usai makan malam Orihime mencuci piring dan kembali kedalam kamar untuk berisirahat karena semenjak mengandung ia selalu tidur cepat walaupun terkadang akan terbangun ditengah malam karena merasa lapar.

Direbahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar yang didominasi warna putih juga sebuah lampu yang menjadi penerang kamar, "Kurosaki- _kun_ ," gumamnya dengan nada penuh kerinduan.

Orihime memejamkan kedua matanya membayangkan wajah pemuda bersurai orange itu, sang pahlawan _Soul Society_ sekaligus _Shinigami_ terkuat.

Diletakkan tangan kanannya keatas perut lalu mengusapnya dari atas kebawah secara bergantian menyalurkan perasaan sayang dan itu dilakukan hampir satu menit. Sudah hampir satu bulan Orihime tiba di sini tapi belum juga menemukan pekerjaan, semua tempat sudah ia datangi tapi semuanya menolak hanya karena ijasahnya bukan melihat kemampuan juga keterampilannya. Sempat terbesit didalam hati untuk kembali ke kota Karakura dan menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Ichigo juga teman-temannya, tapi semua itu tidak dilakukannya karena bagaimana-pun Orihime tidak mau membuat Ichigo menderita terlebih merusak kebahagiannya bersama Rukia, gadis pujaan hatinya.

Baginya cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan dan datang dari dalam hati karena Orihime menyadari dengan jelas kalau dihati Ichigo tak ada tempat untuknya.

Bulir-bulir air mata menetes membasahi pipi, padahal Orihime sudah berusaha untuk tidak menangis namun usahanya gagal ditambah hormon kehamilan membuatnya mudah menangis dan terbawa suasana.

"Ma-maafkan i-ibu," isaknya tertahan.

Orihime mengusap cepat air matanya menggunakan punggung tangan tapi tetap saja air matanya mengalir deras karena semenjak hamil dirinya sangat cengeng dan mudah mengeluarkan air mata seperti saat ini, setelah makan malam Orihime meringkuk menangis didalam kamar hingga terlelap tidur lalu ke esokkan paginya ia menemukan kedua matanya bengkak, sembab dengan penampilan seperti ini dirinya agak ragu untuk mencari pekerjaan tapi jika bermalas-malasan dirumah tak mungkin pekerjaan yang akan menghampirinya.

Sepertinya hari ini Tuhan tengah berbaik hati, Orihime diterima bekerja di sebuah kedai makanan miliki sepasang suami istri paruh baya dan ia di ijinkan untuk tinggal di rumah mereka mengingat kedai serta rumah mereka menjadi satu.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan hati paman dan bibi," Orihime membungkuk memberi hormat.

Orihime merasa sangat tertolong dan berterima kasih karena mereka berdua mau menerimanya bekerja dan uang dari hasil bekerja di kedai cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhannya juga persiapan melahirkan sang anak.

"Sepertinya ibu bisa beli banyak buah, susu juga daging untukmu." Orihime menundukkan wajah tersenyum lembut melihat perutnya yang masih datar.

Dan tak terasa setengah tahun berlalu kini usia kandungan Orihime sudah memasuki bulan ke 7 atau perhitungan dokter 28 minggu, ia sudah tak merasa sabar ingin melihat bayi laki-lakinya ini lahir ke dunia karena hasil USG menunjukkan kalau bayinya berjenis kelamin laki-laki namun apapun jenis kelamin sang anak dirinya berharap sang anak lahir dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan satupun.

Setelah selesai memeriksakan kandungannya, Orihime tak langsung pulang kerumah karena ia ingin membeli buah-buahan serta persedian kulkas di rumah sudah habis. Dengan menaiki bus Orihime pergi ke supermarket yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah sakit walau jalannya saat ini sedikit tertatih-tatih karena perutnya semakin besar namun hal itu tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk berbelanja meskipun saat ini di dalam super market sedang dipenuhi banyak orang karena sedang ada diskon besar-besaran.

Orihime mengambil troly dan mendorongnya, tempat pertama yang di tujunya adalah stand buah-buahan karena ia merasa tertarik melihat warna-warni dari buah-buahan yang menurutnya sangat menggoda, saat sedang asik memilih buah-buahan segar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri seorang pemuda dalam balutan _Hakam_ a hitam, berparas tampan dengan mata madu serta bersurai orange berdiri mematung menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah syok, kaget bercampur senang terlebih ketika iris madunya beralih ke perut buncitnya ada sebuah kebahagian tersendiri dan kelegaan karena ternyata Orihime tak menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Orihime." Lirihnya.

Merasa ada yang memanggil Orihime menoleh kebelakang namun ia tak melihat ada orang yang memanggilnya, "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," gumamnya dan kembali memilih buah.

Andai Orihime masih memiliki kekuatan roh mungkin ia bisa melihat sosok pemuda bermata madu itu ekspresi wajah Orihime pasti akan sama seperti pemuda tersebut, kaget sekaligus syok.

Sesekali Orihime mengelus lembut perutnya menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang pada sang buah hati, "Malam ini ibu akan membuat salad buah dengan mayones juga keju," ujar Orihime dengan wajah sumeringah.

Selera makan Orihime yang suka mencampurkan bahan makanan aneh ke dalam masakan ternyata belum hilang bahkan semenjak hamil malah semakin ekstrem untung saja bayi didalam kandunganya baik-baik saja serta tumbuh dengan sehat.

Dua kantong belanjaan putih besar di pegangnya kuat-kuat di kanan serta kiri Orihime, "Beratnya," keluh Orihime seraya keluar dari super market dan sosok pemuda bermata madu itu masih setia berdiri dibelakang mengikuti.

Pemuda bermata madu itu ingin sekali membantu membawakan belanjaan Orihime terlebih keadaannya tengah hamil besar, andai saja saat ini dirinya sedang tak bertugas dan dalam wujud _Shinigami_ yang berupa roh pasti dengan sigap ia membantu dan tak membiarkan Orihime kesulitan seperti itu.

"Ichigo," panggil seorang wanita bersurai hitam pendek yang sama-sama mengenakan _Hakama_ hitam ciri khas dari _Shinigami_.

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu hanya diam tak menyahuti panggilan dari gadis cantik itu dan kedua mata madunya masih memandangi sosok Orihime yang pergi menjauh keluar dari super market hingga kepalanya di pukul oleh seorang pria bersurai merah.

"Matamu kemana, Ichigo. Dari tadi Rukia memanggil kau tak menengok," omel Renji.

"Ma-maaf..." sahut Ichigo pelan.

Renji menatap ke depan melihat apa yang tengah dilihat temannya itu hingga tak meladeni panggilan dari Ruki, "Apa ada gadis cantik dan sexy yang kau lihat," celetuk Renji yang membuat wajah Rukia berubah kesal.

"Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini, kita harus mencari pecahan roh Yhawch," Rukia berteriak kesal di depan sang suami seraya berkacak pinggang.

Renji tersenyum kiku melihat ekspresi wajah Rukia yang marah, "Ba-baiklah," sahutnya takut.

"Maaf ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan saat ini," setelahnya Ichigo pergi menghilang menggunakan jurus _Shunpo_ mengejar Orihime yang sudah naik bus.

Renji mendesah kesal sedangkan Rukia memandang aneh sekaligus bingung Ichigo yang gelagatnya sedikit aneh hari ini dan tak seperti biasa, "Biarkan saja dia Renji, kita cari saja berdua," ujar Rukia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nyut~**

Kepala Orihime terasa berdenyut-denyut bahkan terasa sakit. Tak hanya kepalanya saja yang terasa sakit tubuhnya pun belakangan ini terasa lemas tak bertenaga serasa sang anak menghisap tenaganya namun apa yang dialami Orihime terjadi seminggu belakangan ini semenjak usia kanduangannya memasuki tujuh bulan.

"Orihime- _chan_ , kau tak apa?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan raut wajah cemas bercampur khawatir.

Orihime berusaha tersenyum, "Aku tak apa Kenzo- _kun_ ," jawab Orihime berusaha bersikap bai-baik saja padahal saat ini tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali, duduklah sejenak jangan memaksakan diri bekerja. Aku akan meminta paman serta bibi untuk menyuruhmu beristirahat,"

Tangan Orihime mencengkeram lengan pemuda itu, "Ja-jangan! A-aku tak apa," cegah Orihime.

Kenzo memandang cemas Orihime, "Tapi..."

"Percayalah Kenzo- _kun_ ," Orihime meyakinkan temannya itu.

Kenzo menghela nafas dan menyerah dengan sikap keras kepala Orihime, "Baiklah tapi jika kau merasa lelah dan sakit beristirahatlah. Ingat saat ini kau tengah mengandung, pikirkan juga keadaan anakmu," omel Kenzo yang merasa cemas.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku,"

"Tentu saja karena kau temanku yang berharga," Kenzo mengusap puncak kepala Orihime lembut.

Orihime memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak dengan menyendarkan tubuh di dekat dapur, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kenzo kalau keadaannya saat ini sedang tidak baik padahal ia sudah memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit tapi dokter mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja tak ada penyakit aneh dan berbahaya ditubuhnya.

Setelah merasa baikan, Orihime melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Seperti hari-hari biasanya kedai ramai didatangi para pengunjung menikmati makanan tradisional disini. Orihime bekerja sebagai pelayan kedai yang mengantarkan makanan bersama dengan dua orang temannya, Kenzo dan Ayame melayani para pengunjung. Namun sepertinya hari ini kedai tempatnya bekerja kedatangan tamu istimewa yang tak di duga sama sekali.

Dengan tekat kuat serta bulat ia masuk kedalam kedai menemui Orihime, "Aku pasti bisa," ujar pemuda tampan ini seraya masuk kedalam kedai.

Dan sepertinya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati karena Orihimelah yang menyambut kedatangannya bukan Ayame maupun Kenzo seperti biasanya.

Iris abu-abu milik Orihime melebar sempurna melihat sosok pemuda bermata madu dan bersurai orange itu yang selama setengah tahun ini berusaha dilupakannya, "Ku-Kurosaki- _kun_..." ucapnya tak percaya.

"Halo, Orihime." Sapa Ichigo santai dengan wajah tersenyum lembut.

 **~(-_-)~**

Suasana di ruangan ini terasa sangat canggung mengingat hanya ada Orihime serta Ichigo disini, paman pemilik kedai sengaja meminta keduanya berbicara empat mata menyelesaikan masalah mereka karena bagaimanapun pemuda bermata madu itu bukanlah orang lain untuk Orihime dan meminta orang lain untuk tidak menggangu apalagi ikut campur dalam masalah ini.

Orihime berkali-kali menghela nafas pelan berhadapan dengan Ichigo, karena sejak tadi iris madu milik pemuda itu terus memandangi penuh arti pada perut buncitnya yang kini tertutup _Yukata_ dengan celemek putih berenda yan dikenakannya.

Untuk beberapa saat baik Orihime dan Ichigo keduanya sama-sama diam menutup rapat mulut mereka masing-masing. Keduanya terlihat canggung, malu sekaligus bingung harus berkata apa, Ichigo diam seribu bahasa bahkan lidahnya terasa kelu tak bisa berkata sepatah kata-pun. Padahal sebelum pergi menemui Orihime, pemuda bersurai orange ini sudah mempersiapkan diri serta hatinya dengan menanyakan banyak hal pada Orihime, namun semua rancangan juga persiapannya hilang seketika saat bertemu pandang dengan wanita bersurai orange kecokelatan itu.

Menurut Ichigo lebih mudah melawan gerombolan _Menos Grande_ atau _Espada, Quincy_ dari pada harus berbicara pada wanita bermata abu-abu itu terlebih ia sudah membuatnya menderita juga tak peka dengan keadaannya saat itu. Namun jika terus diam seperti ini masalah tak akan selesai bukankah dari awal niatan Ichigo datang kesini untuk menemui Orihime dan mengajaknya pulang ke Karakura lalu menikahinya.

Tangan lebar Ichigo dengan sedikit gemetar serta ragu menyentuh perut buncit Orihime lalu mengelusnya pelan. Tubuh Orihime menegang kaku bahkan kedua pipinya merona merah saat telapak tangan besar milik Ichigo mengelus lembut perutnya.

"Sudah berapa bulan, Orihime?" tanyanya tak melepaskan pandangan dari perut buncit Orihime.

"Tu-tujuh bulan," jawab Orihime gugup.

Ichigo tersenyum senang karena ternyata sebentar lagi anaknya akan lahir, "Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu susah dan menderita," ucap Ichigo penuh sesal dan rasa bersalah.

Orihime menatap sendu wajah Ichigo bisa ia lihat wajah Ichigo terlihat sedih bercampur rasa bersalah mendalam padanya sebuah ekspresi yang tak pernah ingin dilihatnya karena menyayat hati, "Aku mohon padamu Orihime biarkan aku menebus dosa dan kesalahanku padamu. Ijinkan aku bertanggung jawab dan merawat anak ini bersamamu," Ichigo menggenggam erat kedua tangan Orihime.

Jantung Orihime serasa mau copot mendengar permintaan Ichigo namun rasa terkejutnya berubah menjadi sedih tak kala mengingat kalau ada gadis lain di hati pemuda bermata madu tersebut dan itu bukanlah dirinya.

Orihime melepaskan pelan genggaman tangan Ichigo, "Ma-maafkan aku Kurosaki- _kun_ , a-aku..." ucapnya terbata dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa Orihime? Mengapa kau tak memberika kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanku, apa kau mau menghukum ku dengan perasaan penyesalan seumur hidup,"

Orihime diam seribu bahasa. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangisnya agar tak keluar namun sayang air mata sudah mengalir deras membasahi pipi tembabnya, "Apa salah jika aku ingin menikahi wanita yang ku cintai terlebih kini ia tengah mengandung anakku, darah dagingku," ucap Ichigo dengan nada penuh kelembutan serta rasa cinta seraya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Orihime.

Liquid bening semakin mengalir deras mendengar ucapan cinta serta sayang yang dilontarkan Ichigo padanya sekalipun pemuda itu berbohong namun hatinya luar biasa senang.

Ichigo memegangi kedua pipi Orihime lalu tersenyum lembut menatap penuh cinta pada Orihime, "Sejak dulu hingga saat ini aku hanya mencintai satu gadis dan jika berpikir aku memiliki perasaan khusus pada Rukia kau salah besar karena..." Ichigo menggantungkan ucapannya sejenak seraya tertawa kecil menatap ekspersi wajah Orihime yang kaget bercampur rasa penasaran.

"Aku hanya mencintai Orihime Inoue seorang dan selama-lamanya," sambung Ichigo membuat hati Orihime membucah senang karena ternyata selama ini cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Hiiiksh..." isak Orihime dengan perasaan senang sekaligus haru.

"Jadi bersediakah kau menikah denganku dan menjadi istri serta ibu dari anakku," tanya Ichigo lembut.

"I-iya..." angguk Orihime.

Ichigo langsung mencium singkat bibir Orihime, "Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu dan anak kita," diusapnya lembut perut bunci Orihime.

Dan tak hanya Orihime saja yang merasa senang diam-diam dari luar teman-teman Orihime sekaligus pemilik kedai ini ikut merasa gembira mendengarnya namun kegembiraan mereka berdua tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba Orihime jatuh pingsan.

"Orihime!" teriak Ichigo panik.

Ichigo langsung meraih tubuh Orihime dan bisa ia rasakan kalau roh Orihime melemah seperti sesuatu tengah menghisapnya, "Paman, bibi aku harus segera membawa Orihime pergi sebelum terlambat," ujar Ichigo panik.

"Kemana?" tanya Kenzo tak kalah paniknya.

"Aku akan membawanya ke tempat Urahara," jawab Ichigo dan setelahnya ia sudah berlari cepat menggendong tubuh Orihime.

Ichigo mencari tempat sepi untuk merubah dirinya menjadi Shinigami dan melewati gerbang Senkaimon untuk cepat sampai ke kediaman Urahara. Saat Ichigo datang membawa Orihime yang tengah pingsan membuat semua orang kaget bercampur syok melihat perut wanita bersurai orange kecokelatan itu yang membesar.

"Ada apa ini Ichigo?" tanya Urahara bingung.

"Aku mohon selamatkan Orihime dan bayinya," pinta Ichigo dengan wajah memohon.

"Kalau begitu baringkan ia di sini,"

Ichigo langsung membaringkan Orihime di atas futon yang sudah di sediakan tanpa membuang waktu Urahar langsung memeriksa keadaan Orihime. Semua orang terlihat cemas bercampur bingung dan ingin menanyakan mengenai Orihime tapi melihat wajah Ichigo yang panik

Ichigo duduk disamping Orihime seraya mengenggam tangannya erat, "Orihime,"

Keisuke menatap tak percaya ke arah perut Orihime yang membuncit dan baru menyadari keadaanya, "Apa Orihime sedang hamil,"

"Ya dan itu adalah anakku," ungkap Ichigo membuat semua orang kaget dan syok luar biasa.

"Kapan kau membuatnya?" celetuk Renji.

"Waktu acara pesta perayaan di rumah Urahara," jelas Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari sosok Orihime.

Rukia dan Yoroichi menganguk-anggukkan kepala seperti mengerti dan memahami. Sementara kedua wanita itu sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing Urahara terlihat fokus menatap serius ke arah Orihime lebih tepatnya ke perut Orihime.

"Hawa roh dari anakmu luar biasa kuat pantas saja keadaan Orihime saat ini mengkhwatirkan,"

"Maksudmu?" Ichigo menatap serius Urahara.

"Anak di dalam kandungan Orihime tak hanya mengeluarkan hawa roh yang besar namun perlahan-lahan menghisap jiwa atau roh milik sang ibu dan jika terus dibiarkan Orihime akan mati mengingat kini Orihime sudah tak memiliki kekuatan roh dan hanya wanita biasa sedangkan anak didalam kandungannya adalah anakmu yang merupakan setengah _Shinigami_ , _Quincy_ serta _Hollow_ ," jelas Urahara panjang lebar membuat Ichigo kaget sekaligus takut.

"Apa karena bayi yang dikandung Orihime anak si bodoh itu sehingga membuat keadaanya gawat seperti ini,"

"Karena darah _Hollow_ mengalir di dalam tubuh bayi yang dikandung Orihime dan agar bisa tetap hidup serta berkembang tanpa sadar menghisap jiwa sang ibu perlahan-lahan jika hal itu dibiarkan Orihime bisa tewas sebelum atau saat melahirkan," kata Urahara menjelaskan alasan mengapa bayi didalam kandungan Orihime bisa membuatnya terbunuh.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya?" tanya Ichigo panik.

"Menggugurkan kandungannya yang artinya membunuh bayi itu atau membiarkan bayi itu namun nyawa Orihime sebagai taruhannya,"

Kedua iris madu Ichigo melebar sempurna karena ia harus memilih satu diantara mereka berdua yang sama-sama penting serta berharga untuknya dan sangat sulit untuk memutuskannya.

"Tak adakah cara lain, Keisuke?"

"Ada tapi kemungkinannya hanya lima puluh persen dan itu semua tergantung padamu, Ichigo,"

Wajah Ichigo terlihat sedikit lega mendengarnya karena ia tak harus mengorbankan salah satu diantara istri atau anaknya, "Apa itu Urahara?"

"Kau harus mau mengalirkan _Reiatsu_ milikmu pada Orihime agar yang dihisap oleh anakmu,"

"Sebanyak apapun kekuatan roh yang harus aku berikan padanya aku siap asalkan mereka berdua selamat dan baik-baik saja," Ichigo menyanggupinya karena kini baginya mereka berdua adalah segalanya.

Yoroichi memandang penuh selidik pada sang suami, "Lalu dengan cara si bodoh ini menyalurkan kekuatan rohnya?"

"Tentu saja lewat mulut," jawab Keisuke santai seraya tersenyum.

Yoroichi memutar matanya bosan karena ternyata dugaannya tepat kalau ide sang suami tak jauh-jauh dari hal yang berbau mesum, "Kalau begitu kau bisa mempratekannya sekarang karena saat ini bayimu sedang menghisap jiwa Orihime," perintah Urahara dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ekh...tapi..."

"Kau tak mau melihat Orihime mati kan," omel Yoroichi yang mendukung sang suami.

Ichigo menghela nafas berat, "Baiklah tapi jangan melihat ke arah sini," pinta Ichigo dengan wajah memerah.

Yoroichi berkacak pinggang menatap sebal Ichigo, "Kau sudah menghamilinya jadi jangan merona merah hanya karena menciumnya di depan kami,"

"I-itu masalah lain tapi ini..." Ichigo terlihat gugup sekaligus malu.

"Dasar payah," ledek Renji.

"Kau juga payah karena belum bisa membuat Rukia hamil atau kalian berdua belum melakukannya," ujar Yoroichi membela Ichigo.

Wajah Renji langsung cemberut mendengarnya, tak tahukan penderitaan serta perjuangannya untuk bisa meniduri sang istri yang notabennya adalah wanita tomboy, galak serta cuek dan jika sang istri berhasil di rayunya terkadang Byakuya datang mengganggu membuat malam-malamnya terasa sedikit suram padahal mereka berdua adalah pengantin baru.

Mereka semua memilih pergi meninggalkan ruang inap, setelah keadaan sepi Ichigo melakukan apa yang disarankan oleh pria bersurai kuning itu dengan perasaan gugup bercampur cemas Ichigo mencium bibir pucat Orihime seraya menyalurkan _Reiatsu_ dengan berharap kalau sang anak menghisapnya.

"Ayah akan selalu melindungimu juga ibumu." Ujarnya seraya mencium dalam Orihime.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Terima kasih yang sudah memfavoritkan, follow dan memberikan Riviewnya. Untuk kelanjutannya sedang dalam pengerjaan.**

 **Inoue mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

 **Inoue Sora**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

 **Pair : Ichigo Kurosaki x Orihime Inoue**

 **(IchiHime)**

 **~ Heart and Soul ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, NO BAKU, CANON, OOC TINGKAT AKUT, OC, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, RE-MAKE DARI SOUL OF LOVE, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Ichigo menghela nafas cepat mencoba menetralisir suara debaran jantungnya yang sejak tadi terus bedebar-debar karena perasaan takut juga gelisah yang melingkup di hati.

"Aku pasti bisa." Gumamnya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Iris madunya menatap lurus ke depan mencoba meyakinkan hati serta diri kalau mampu mengatakan semuanya pada sang ayah. Sebenarnya saat mendatangi Orihime di Okinawa, pemuda tampan bermata madu ini belum mengatakan apapun pada sang ayah mengenai kondisi wanita bersurai orange kecokelatan itu karena merasa takut dan ragu untuk memberitahukannya.

Sebelum pulang kerumah dan menemui sang ayah, Ichigo berkonsultasi pada Urahara karena tak ada orang yang bisa diajaknya berdiskusi selain pria paruh baya bersurai kuning itu mengenai masalahnya. Dan saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk Ichigo membicarakan dan memberitahukan pada sang ayah tentang Orihime juga bayi didalam kandungannya karena tak mungkin terus merahasiakan hal ini pada keluarganya terlebih sang ayah karena mereka semua harus tahu.

Ichigo mengetuk pelan pintu kamar sang ayah dengan perasaan sedikit gusar.

"Apa ayah sudah tidur?" tanya Ichigo gugup dari luar kamar.

"Tidak. Masuklah, kamarnya tidak dikunci," sahut Isshin dari atas ranjangnya, saat ini ia tengah membaca sebuah buku tentang pengobatan.

Ichigo masuk kedalam kamar lalu berjalan menghampiri sang ayah yang dilihatnya tengan duduk santai menyandar diatas kasur dengan sebuah buku ditangan. Isshin tersenyum kecil melihat anak sulungnya itu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Ichigo?" tanya Isshin ketika sang anak duduk disamping ranjang.

Iris madu milik Ichigo melebar sesaat karena sang ayah mengetahui suasana hatinya, "Begitulah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu,"

Isshin menutup buku yang dibacanya lalu menatap sang anak, "Kalau begitu bicaralah, ayah akan mendengarkan,"

Ichigo diam sesaat dan memejamkan mata sejenak memantapkan hati dengan segala resiko yang akan diterimanya nanti, "A-yah," panggil Ichigo terbata.

"Ya," sahut Isshin menunggu kelanjutan ucapan sang anak.

"Aku meniduri Orihime dan kini ia mengandung ankkku," ucap Ichigo dengan menundukkan wajahnya dalam, malu menatap wajah sang ayah takut-takut kalau pria paruh baya bersurai hitam pendek itu marah juga kecewa padanya.

Kedua mata Isshin melebar sempurna mendengarnya dan cukup syok juga terkejut dengan pengakuan sang anak tapi sebagai orang tua yang baik dan bijaksana, tak adil jika menyalahkan atau memarahi Ichigo untuk menghakiminya, karena tahu dan percaya kalau sang anak adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab dengan semua perbuatannya.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Isshin antusias.

"Tu-tujuh bulan dan kini ia berada di kediaman Urahara," jawab Ichigo gugup.

"Kenapa kau tak membawanya pulang kerumah bukankah nantinya ia juga akan jadi bagian dari keluarga ini dan ternyata sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi kakek,"

Ichigo mendongakkan wajah menatap kaget sang ayah, awalnya ia mengira kalau sang ayah akanmarah atau bahkan memukulnya tapi ternyata ketakutan dihatinya salah dan tak terjadi.

"Ayah tak marah dan benci padaku?" tanya Ichigo sendu.

Isshin tersenyum kecil menatap sang anak, "Tidak, lagi pula kini kau sudah besar dan bisa mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanmu. Bawalah Orihime pulang karena bagaimanapun kini ia dan anak didalam kandungannya sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu,"

"Terima kasih ayah. Aku bangga memiliki ayah sepertimu," ujar Ichigo penuh bangga serta haru.

"Bawa pulang menantu dan calon cucuku dengan selamat. Aku menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua," Isshin seraya mengacak-acak pelan rambut Ichigo.

"Baik." Sahut Ichigo.

Kini sosok Ichigo sudah besar terlebih sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah diusia yang terbilang masih muda, padahal Ichigo sendiri harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya di universitas lalu lulus menjadi seorang dokter seperti yang dicita-citakannya. Isshin merasa kalau baru kemarin dirinya menggendong tubuh Ichigo kecil lalu kini sang anak sudah tumbuh menjelma menjadi pemuda tangguh dan kuat bahkan akan menjadi seorang ayah, memberinya cucu.

Karena sudah mendapatkan restu dan ijin dari sang ayah, ke esok harinya setelah sarapan pagi Ichigo langsung datang ke kediaman Urahara menjemput dan membawa calon istri sekaligus ibu dari anaknya pulang ke rumah dan memperkenalkan pada sang ayah walaupun keduanya sudah saling mengenal namun kali ini keadaannya berbeda.

Ichigo memapah Orihime karena bagaimana pun keadaan wanita bersurai orange kecokelatan itu masih lemah dan sebenarnya Ichigo ingin menggendongnya masuk kedalam rumah tapi dengan keras wanita pemilik iris abu-abu itu menolaknya dan mengatakan dirinya bisa berjalan karena merasa sudah tak apa-apa walau kenyataannya saat berjalan langkah kaki Orihime masih sedikit tertatih dan tanpa diminta bahkan di larang sekalipun Ichigo tak peduli dan tetap membantu calon istrinya untuk berjalan karena tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengannya juga sang anak.

"Aku pulang," ucap Ichigo seraya masuk kerumah dengan menggandeng tangan Orihime.

"Selamat datang," sahut Yuzu dan Karin bersamaan.

Kedua adik kembar Ichigo berlarian kecil menyambut kedatangan sang kakak yang tak pernah mereka duga sama sekali akan membawa seorang tamu istimewa membuat keduanya kaget bercampur syok lebih tepatnya melihat ke arah perut Orihime yang membucit dan bisa dipastikan kalau itu bukan disebabkan karena kebanyakan makan atapun kembung melainkan ada kehidupan didalam sana tapi siapa yang sudah membuatnya.

Karin menatap tajam sang kakak dan penuh selidik, "Jangan bilang kalau kau..."

"Ya dan mana ayah?" tanya Ichigo santai tak mempedulikan raut wajah sang adik yang terlihat syok tak mempercayai pengakuannya barusan.

"Di kamar, aku akan memanggilkannya," jawab Yuzu seraya berlari ke kamar sang ayah.

Sementara itu Karin masih di posisinya, berdiri diam menatap sang kakak juga Orihime, "Astaga!" seru Karin tak percaya pada sang kakak bisa berbuat diluar kendali seperti itu dan bisa ia simpulkan sendiri mungkin karena alasan itulah Orihime pergi dari kota ini.

Ichigo membawa Orihime ke ruang tamu dan menuntunya untuk duduk diatas sofa panjang berbahan berwarna merah maruh.

"Duduklah disini, aku akan mengambilkan air untukmu," ucap Ichigo seraya membantu Orihime duduk diatas sofa tak lupa sebuah bantal kecil diletakkan dibelakang punggung agar lebih terasa nyaman.

"Te-terima kasih Kurosaki- _kun_ ,"

"Sama-sama dan jangan memanggilku Kurosaki lagi karena kau juga akan menjadi Kurosaki juga," kata Ichigo memberitahu.

Tanpa sadar kedua pipi Orihime merona merah dan ucapan dari pemuda bersurai orange itu terdengar seperti sebuah lamaran tak langsung, "I-iya..." sahut Orihime gugup.

Tak lama Ichigo pergi ke dapur mengambilkan air putih untuk Orihime, seorang pria paruh baya bersurai hitam yang merupakan kepala keluarga Kurosaki datang menghampiri, Orihime berusaha untuk bangun memberi salam namun Isshin menahannya dan meminta untuk tetap duduk di sofa.

"Se-selamat siang paman," sapa Orihime gugup.

Isshin tersenyum kecil melihat Orihime. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ichigo tadi malam kalau gadis bersurai orange kecokelatan itu memang tengah hamil besar dan sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang kakek.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Orihime?" tanya Isshin mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"B-baik paman," jawab Orihime terbata karena gugup sekaligus malu.

"Jangan memanggilku paman, panggil saja ayah karena kau juga bagian dari keluarga ini,"

"I-iya...A-ayah..." ucap Orihime susah payah mencoba memanggil Isshi dengan sebutan ayah sebuah hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan selama hidupnya karena sejak kecil dirinya tak pernah mengenal sama sekali kedua orang tuanya hanya ada sang kakak yang merawat serta menjaganya namun sudah tiada.

"Ayah?!" seru Ichigo ketika melihat sang ayah tengah duduk di ruang tamu bersama Orihime.

Ichigo duduk disamping Orihime seraya memberikan gelas berisikan air putih, "Minumlah kau pasti haus,"

"Te-terima kasih," Orihime langsung meminumnya.

Karena terus di pandangi Ichigo membuat Orihime sedikit salah tingkah, "Uhuk..." Orihime tersedak minumannya.

"Pelan-pelan, Orihime," ujarnya cemas seraya mengusap pelan punggung Orihime mencoba membantu.

"Ma-maaf..."

"Kau tak apa?"

"I-iya..."

Keduanya sedikit melupakan sosok Isshin yang duduk didepan mereka berdua tengah menonton adegan romantis keduanya secara gratis dan Isshin tak pernah menyangka kalau anaknya bisa bersikap penuh perhatian seperti itu.

"Ehem..." dehem Isshin membuat keduanya kaget dan sedikit salah tingkah.

Wajah Orihime menunduk dalam dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya karena sejak tadi melupakan keberadaan pria paruh baya itu.

"Ma-maaf..." cicit Orihime.

Isshin tersenyum, "Tak apa jangan kau pikirkan Orihime,"

Isshin menatap serius wajah Ichigo seraya mengambil sesuatu dibelakang tubuhnya, "Setelah kalian berdua mengisinya Ayah akan menyerahkannya ke catatan sipil, setelah anak kalian lahir Ayah akan membuat pesta pernikahan besar," ujar Isshin seraya memberikan selembar surat pada Ichigo.

"Me-menikah?" tanya Orihime bingung.

"Ya, karena tak mungkin kau membesarkan anak itu seorang diri dan Ichigo harus ikut bertanggung jawab,"

"Tapi Pa-Ayah aku..."

Isshin menatap serius wajah Orihime, "Pikirkanlah baik-baik Orihime, semuanya demi masa depan anak itu juga kebahagian kalian berdua,"

Orihime terdiam dan memikirkan perkataan Isshin yang memang ada benarnya kalau anaknya membutuhkan ayahnya dan ia tak boleh bersikap egois apalagi pemuda bersurai orange itu rela datang jauh-jauh mencari dan datang ke Okinawa untuk membawanya pulang ke Karakura bahkan dengan tegas mengatakan kalau sejak dulu mencintainya bukan _Shinigami_ cantik bersurai hitam itu.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menikah dengan Ichigo dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini?" tanya Isshin memastikan.

Orihime memeluk perut buncitnya, "Jika Ayah tak keberatan memiliki menantu sepertiku,"

Isshin tersenyum senang, "Tentu saja tidak, aku malah merasa kau sedikit mirip dengan Masaki dan kalian berdua terlihat sangat cocok,"

"Terima kasih Ayah," ucap Orihime penuh haru.

Diam-diam kedua adik kembar Ichigo menguping dari jauh dan ikut merasa senang karena sang kakan akan menikah bahkan sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi seorang bibi dan memiliki keponakan.

"Aku harap yang lahir perempuan dan pasti nanti sangat cantik, imut dan menggemaskan," ucap Yuzu antusias seraya berharap penuh kalau bayi yang dikandung calon kakak iparnya itu bayi perempuan karena dengan begitu ia bisa mendadani sang keponakan dengan baju-baju lucu.

Sedangkan Karin tidak peduli kalau keponakannya itu laki-laki atau perempuan asalkan lahir dengan selamat. Keduanya berencana ingin memberikan hadiah pernikahan untuk Orihime dan sang kakak karena bagaimana pun mereka harus ikut merayakan dan berbahagia dengan pernikahan keduanya walau tak ada upacara dan pesta pernikahan megah yang digelar karena kedaan Orihime yang tengah hamil besar.

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar dan mengisi surat pemberian sang ayah dengan berakhir Isshin menangis haru memeluk keduanya karena sudah resmi menikah walau baru secara hukum tak ada upacara pernikahan di Gereja dan pesta mewah tapi setelah pergi ke catatan sipil dan megurus surat ini keduanya resmi menjadi suami istri secara hukum.

"Aku ucapkan selamat datang di keluarga ini," ucap Isshin menyambutkan kedatangan sang menantu.

Setelah memberikan ucapan selamat Isshin langsung pergi ke kantor catatan sipil membawa surat registrasi nikah dan mengurusnya ke kantor catatan sipil karena menurutnya lebih cepat lebih baik dari pada menunda-nunda. Sementara itu Ichigo membawa Orihime ke dalam kamar untuk beristirahat mengingat kondisi istrinya itu belum sepenuhnya pulih dan harus banyak beristirahat.

Iris abu-abu milik Orihime menatap nanar pintu kamar Ichigo dan saat pintu terbuka ia berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

Ichigo menyadari kalau Orihime tak ikut masuk ke dalam kamar dan berdiri diambang pintu, "Kenapa diam disitu, masuklah,"

"Ya," Orihime melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar.

Saat masuk kedalam kamar Ichigo kedua iris abu-abu milik Orihime menatap ke seluruh ruangan kamar dan ternyata belum banyak yang berubah dari dalam kamar Ichigo ketika terakhir datang, senyum kecil menghiasi wajah cantiknya mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu dimana untuk pertama kali Ichigo mengajaknya masuk kedalam kamar dan menyuguhkan minuman serta camilan kecil padanya.

Saat itu dirinya sangat gugup dan salah tingkah karena hanya ada mereka berdua didalam kamar bahkan dalam imajinasinya sendiri sosok Ichigo terlihat sangat tampan nan menawan saat membuka pintu lalu menyapa dirinya padahal kenyataan kalau wajah Ichigo biasa saja bahkan terlihat datar tak ada ekspresi sama sekali. Jantungnya berdebar cepat saat duduk bersebelahan dengan Ichigo walau mereka duduk berjauhan dan sampai saat ini ia masih mengingatnya serta menyimpan kenangan itu didalam hati.

Orihime berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang lalu duduk diatas lantai mencoba mengingat kejadian waktu itu, "Kenapa kau duduk dibawah tanpa alas duduk," omel Ichigo cemas.

Ichigo langsung mengambil bantal kecil yang merupakan alas duduk untuk Orihime karena lantai dikamarnya tidak menggunakan karpet pasti akan terasa dingin ketika duduk dibawah, "Pakailah ini,"

"Iya, terima kasih Ichigo- _kun_ ,"

Sesaat keduanya diam dan hanya ada keheningan yang tercipta diruangan ini karena baik Orihime maupun Ichigo sama-sama canggung juga bingung mau berkata apa dan hal ini membuat Orihime teringat kejadian waktu itu sama seperti saat ini.

"Ichigo- _kun_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu kejadian satu tahun lalu dimana kau mengajakku mengobrol di kamar ini,"

Ichigo berusaha mengingat, "Ah, aku ingat waktu itu kau datang menawarkan roti dari tempat kerja paruh waktumu,"

"Kau benar dan apa kau tahu saat ini aku merasa senang sekaligus canggung karena di ijinkan masuk ke dalam kamarmu terlebih waktu itu hanya ada kita berdua membuat jantung serta hatiku berdebar," Orihime mulai menceritakan kenangannya dan Ichigo diam mendengarkan lebih tepatnya memperhatikan ekspresi wajah sang istri.

"Walaupun kau hanya menyuguhkan teh dan hanya ada obrolan riangan serta singkat darimu tapi bagiku terasa istimewa dan berkesan dihati karena di ijinkan masuk ke kamarmu walau sebenarnya aku pernah sekali menyelinap masuk kedalam kamarmu," Aku Orihime dengan senyuman kecil menghias wajah.

Mendengar pengakuan Orihime barusan membuatnya penasaran dan mengingatkannya tentang kejadian dimana Orihime tiba-tiba pergi ke _Hueco Mundo_ dan saat terbangun dari tidurnya seluruh luka ditubuhnya akibat pertarungannya dengan Grimmjow salah satu _Espada_ sembuh namun masih bisa ia rasakan sedikit _Reiatsu_ milik Orihime.

"Jadi dugaanku benar kalau sebelum pergi kau mengobati luka ditubuhku,"

"Ya. Saat itu Ulquiorra memberikan satu kesempatan untukku mengucapkan kata perpisahan tapi hanya pada satu orang, padahal banyak yang ingin aku datangi tapi aku memilih pergi ke tempatmu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan..." Orihime menggantungkan ucapannya menatap Ichigo penuh arti.

Dirinya sedikit ragu menceritakan rahasia kecilnya pada pemuda bersurai orange kecokelatan itu yang kini sudah menjadi suami sekaligus ayah dari anak yang sedang dikandungnya. Tapi sebagai suami istri alangkah baiknya jika tak ada satu pun rahasia diantara mereka berdua padahal Orihime ingin menyimpannya rapat-rapat sebagi kenangan.

"Dan apa, _Hime_?" Ichigo mulai penasaran ingin mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita Orihime.

Orihime tersenyum sekilas menatap Ichigo lalu wajahnya menatap lurus kedepan, "Saat itu aku berkata banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan, menjadi seorang guru disekolah, Astronot, tukang kue. Pergi ke Mister Donut dan Baskin Robbins lalu berkata 'Minta semuanya.' dan jika saja aku bisa hidup lima kali, aku akan lahir di kota berbeda-beda, makan makanan yang berbeda-beda juga melakukan pekerjaan yang berbeda-beda dan akan menyukai orang yang sama lima kali," ucap Orihime tanpa keraguan serta beban menceritakannya sedangkan Ichigo membelakkan kedua mata tak percaya mendengarnya.

Orihime tertawa kecil mengingat dirinya hendak mencium Ichigo namun tak bisa karena merasa malu juga tak pantas, "Saat itu sebelum pergi aku menggenggam erat tanganmu untuk pertama kalinya yang terbalut kain perban juga..." Orihime menoleh ke samping kemudian tersenyum lembut dengan wajah merona merah, "Berusaha menciummu tapi tak bisa dan hanya menangis padahal tinggal sedikit lagi,"

Orihime tertawa kecil lebih tepatnya menertawaka dirinya karena waktu itu tidak berani mencium pemuda bersurai orange tersebut, "Aku memang payah sekali," kekehnya pelan.

Jika Orihime menanggapi ceritnya dengan tawa menghiasi wajahnya lain hal dengan Ichigo yang merasa kaget dan tak mengetahui kalau ada kejadian seperti itu. Tangan Ichigo terulur ke depan menyenutuh pipi Orihime, "Maaf..." ucapnya dan seditik kemudian bibirnya sudah menempel di bibir mungil Orihime.

Kedua mata Orihime membelakak sempurna namun perlahan tertutup menikmati kecupan lembut Ichigo walau hanya beberapa detik namun terasa hangat hingga menjalar dihati, "Terima kasih sudah mencintai pria sepertiku dan maaf aku tak pernah bisa peka atau menyadari perasaanmu selama ini," Ichigo menyatukan keningnya dengan Orihime menatap wajah sang istri penuh kasih.

Orihime menggeleng pelan seraya menggengam erat kedua tangan Ichigo di samping kepalanya, "Aku mencintaimu dan anak kita," ucap Ichigo membuat Orihime menangis bahagia dan terharu.

Dikecupnya secara bergantian kedua mata Orihime mencoba menghapus dan menghentikan air mata yang menetes, "Mulai saat ini kita adalah keluarga dan bersama-sama menjaga, merawatnya," Ichigo mengelus pelan dan penuh kasih perut buncit Orihime menyalurkan perasaan sayang pada sang buah hati.

Orihime menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Ichigo dan dengan senang hati pemuda bermata madu ini membiarkannya bahkan merengkuhnya dalam pelukkan hangat, keduanya diam menikmati suasana hening serta romantis tapi sepertinya ada sedikit ganggungan kecil dari Yuzu yang masuk kedalam kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu karena lupa ada Orihime didalam kamar sang kakak membuatnya tanpa sengaja melihat adegan romantis keduanya.

"Ups~Maaf..." kekeh Yuzu.

"Ada apa Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo tanpa melepaskan dekapannya dari sang istri sementara orang yang berada dalam pelukannya merona merah karena ketahuan tengan bermesraan.

"Maaf aku lupa mengetuk dan menggangu tapi aku datang membawakan sup hangat untuk kak Orihime," ujar Yuzu seraya mengangkat nampan ditangannya.

"Terima kasih, kau bisa menaruhnya di atas meja," ujar Ichigo seraya melepaskan dekapannya dan membantu Orihime berdiri lalu menuntunya duduk diatas ranjang.

Sebelum pergi Yuzu memberi salam dan ucapan selamat pada Orihime karena sudah menjadi istri kakaknya yang bodoh juga tak peka pada perasaan perempuan padahal memiliki dua adik perempuan yang manis dan cantik.

Orihime merasa senang karena kedatangannya disambut baik serta hangat oleh anggota keluarga ini, dirinya merasa seperti memiliki sebuah keluarga baru ditambah sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki anak dari pria yang dicintainya itu semua menambah kebahagian dalam hidupnya bahkan bermimpi bisa seperti ini pun tak pernah berani.

 **~(-)(-)~**

Berita kepulangan Orihime ke Karakura serta pernikahannya dengan Ichigo disambut gembira oleh teman-teman mereka berdua tapi banyak dari mereka tak menyangka ataupun mengira kalau Orihime akan menikah dengan Ichigo terlebih saat ini wanita bersurai orange kecokelatan itu sudah berbadan dua dan sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Untuk merayakan pernikahan anak sulungnya, Isshi dibantu dengan Urahara, Yoroichi dan kedua putri kembarnya yang cantik membuat pesta perayaan di rumah dan hanya mengundang orang-orang terdekat seperti teman-teman Ichigo dan Orihime termasuk para _Shinigami_ turut diundang.

Pesta dimulai jam delapan malam namun sebelum jam delapan orang-orang sudah berdatangan karena ingin bertemu dan melihat Orihime terlebih dari kabar yang mereka dengar kalau kini Orihime tengah hamil besar. Disaat semua orang sudah datang berkumpul di ruang tengah menunggu pasangan pengantin tersebut tapi sang tokoh utama, Orihime masih setia duduk di pinggir kasur enggan keluar kamar menampakkan diri karena merasa malu pada teman-temannya.

"Ayo kita keluar, pasti semua orang sudah menunggu," Ichigo menggengam lembut kedua tangan sang istri yang terkepal kuat diatas paha.

Orihime menggeleng pelan, "Kenapa, _Hime_?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

"A-aku...malu," jawab Orihime gugup.

"Apa kau malu menjadi istriku?" tanya Ichigo sendu.

Orihime menggeleng cepat, "Bukan itu...a-aku hanya takut,"

"Takut apa?"

"Aku takut melihat mereka marah padaku karena pergi tanpa pamit," Orihime mendundukkan wajah dalam.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil, dibelainya lembut pipi gembil sang istri lalu diangkatnya dagu Orihime untuk menatap kedua mata madu miliknya, "Rasa rindu mereka lebih besar dari pada rasa marah mereka, terlebih Tatsuki, dia begitu mengkhawatirkan dan mencemaskanmu selama ini. Apa kau tak ingin melihat dan bertemu dengannnya?"

"Tapi apakah Tatsuki- _chan_ akan memaafkanku,"

"Tentu saja. Percayalah padaku, _Hime_ ,"

Orihime mengangguk pelan dan setelahnya Ichigo menggandeng tangannya keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah dimana teman-temannya sudah menunggu.

Malam ini Orihime mengenakan dress panjang selutut berwarna peach dengan sebuah pita besar di pinggang dan renda-renda kecil di ujung lengannya pemberian dari Karin serta Yuzu sebagai ucapan selamat dari keduanya. Kaki Orihime terasa sedikit berat saat melangkah mungkin karena ia merasa gugup sekaligus takut bertemu dengan teman-temannya setelah setengah tahun ini pergi dari kota ini tanpa pamit sama sekali.

"I-Ichigo- _kun_..." lirih Orihime memandang wajah sang suami.

"Tenanglah _Hime_ , jangan gugup ataupun takut," Ichigo mencoba menenangkan sang istri yang hatinya tengah bergejolak saat ini.

Saat keduanya datang ke ruang tengah semua orang yang tadinya tengah sibuk berbincang satu sama lain langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Orihime, suasana terdengar hening sesaat namun tak lama mereka langsung menghampiri keduanya dan memberi ucapan selamat.

Tatsuki sendiri sudah menangis memeluk Orihime, "Kau kemana saja selama ini,"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," ucap Orihime penuh sesal.

"Dasar gadis bodoh dan keras kepala," Tatsuki mencubit gemas kedua pipi Orihime.

Orihime terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Tatsuki padahal dirinya sempat mengira kalau gadis bersurai hitam itu akan marah dan membencinya tapi dugaannya salah besar.

Tatsuki mengelus pelan perut buncit Orihime, "Sudah berapa bulan?"

"Tujuh bulan,"

"Aku harap yang lahir adalah anak perempuan pasti akan cantik dan manis sepertimu," ujarnya penuh harap seraya memuji Orihime.

"Terima kasih, Tatsuki- _chan_ tapi apapun jenis kelaminnya aku berharap ia lahir dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan satupun," Orihime tersenyum menatap perut buncitnya.

Ditengah-tengah pesta Renji, Rukia dan teman-teman _Shinigami_ nya datang menghadiri undangan pesta dari Isshin sekaligus ingin bertemu dengan Orihime dan memberi ucapan selamat pernikahan pada mereka berdua.

Tubuh Orihime menegang kaku melihat sosok Rukia dalam balutan _Kimono_ putih bermotif bunga rambutnya pun sudah sedikit memanjang dan sosok gadis _Shinigami_ itu terlihat begitu cantik serta elegan malam ini.

Rukia terlihat tengah tertawa riang bersama Ichigo entah apa yang tengah mereka berdua bicarakan tapi raut wajah sang suami terlihat begitu senang dan ceria, entah mengapa ada sebuah perasaan aneh mengganjal dihati Orihime ketika melihatnya padahal kini pemuda bermata madu itu adalah suami sekaligus ayah dari anaknya tapi tetap saja perasaan ini muncul dan menyelimuti hatinya.

"Engh~" rintih Orihime ketika merasakan tendangan yang cukup keras dari sang anak.

Diusapnya lembut perutnya menyalurkan perasaan sayang pada sang buah hati dan tendangan dari sang anak sudah tak dirasakan lagi.

 **Nyut~**

Kepala Orihime terasa berdenyut-denyut bahkan tubuhnya terasa lemas padahal tadi siang ia sudah makan banyak serta meminum susu tapi mengapa ia merasa lemas dan tak bertenaga seperti ini. Mungkin memakan beberapa potong kue yang mengandung banyak gula serta kalori bisa menghilangkan sedikit pusingnya dan memberikan tenaga namun saat hendak ke meja mengambil kue tanpa sengaja dirinya bertemu pandang dengan Rukia.

"Halo, Orihime," Rukia mulai menyapa.

"A-apa kabarmu Rukia- _chan_?" tanya Orihime gugup.

"Baik dan aku ucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua,"

"Te-terima kasih,"

Wajah Rukia tersenyum menatap perut buncit Orihime yang didalamnya terdapat seorang bayi, "Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu pada Orihime?"

"Ya,"

Rukia merona merah membuat Orihime bingung, "Hmmm..." Rukia terlihat bingung mengatakannnya.

"Ada apa Rukia- _chan_?"

"Bisakah kau mendekatakan telingamu padaku," pinta Rukia.

Orihime pun menurutinya dan wanita cantik bersurai hitam ini langsung membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Orihime, "Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya bisa hamil?"

Wajah Orihime ikut merona merah karena pertanyaan itu sulit untuk dijawab apalagi dijelaskan olehnya mengingat hanya sekali mereka melakukan hubungan intim itupun karena ketidak sengajaan serta dorongan alkohol.

"I-itu..." Orihime gugup bercampur mengatakannya.

Rukia menunggu jawabannya, "Itu apa Orihime?"

"Ka-kau tanyakan saja pada Ichigo- _kun_ karena dia yang membuatku hamil," ucap Orihime dengan wajah merah padam bak kepiting matang.

Rukia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti, "Kalau begitu aku menyuruh Renji belajar pada Ichigo," gumam Rukia.

"Ekh!" Orihime memandang kaget Rukia.

"Untuk apa A-Abarai- _san_ belajar hal seperti itu pada Ichigo- _kun_?"

"Tentu saja membuatku hamil, aku juga ingin memiliki seorang anak yang manis dan cantik,"

Sesaat Orihime terdiam lebih tepatnya terkejut mendengar penuturan Rukia, "Ja-jadi kau sudah menikah dengan Abarai- _san_?"

"Ya, tak lama setelah kepergianmu,"

Ekspresi wajah Orihime terlihat kaget dan sebuah pikiran buruk mengenai Ichigo muncul dibenaknya. Andai saja Rukia tak menikah dengan Renji apakah pemuda bermata madu tersebut akan mencari dan menikahinya?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar diotak Orihime membuat perasaanya sakit dan sedih mendapati fakta kalau dirinya hanyalah pelarian serta pelampiasan rasa kesepian serta terluka Ichigo. Baru saja Orihime merasa menjadi gadis paling bahagia karena menikah dengan pemuda yang dicintai tapi kebahagiannya seketika langsung hancur mendapati fakta kalau kebahagiannya saat ini terasa semu dan palsu semata.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Mohon maaf baru bisa mempublishnya dan jalan ceritanya jadi sedikit aneh atau memang terasa aneh#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan Riview maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya.**

 **Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah membaca Fic ini.**

 **Inoue Sora**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

 **Pair : Ichigo Kurosaki x Orihime Inoue**

 **(IchiHime)**

 **~ Heart and Soul ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, NO BAKU, CANON, OOC TINGKAT AKUT, OC, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, RE-MAKE DARI SOUL OF LOVE, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Gelak tawa riang terdengar dari ruang tengah kediaman Kurosaki, semua orang tengah terlarut dalam pesta perayaan pernikahan Ichigo dan Orihime tapi disaat semua orang menikmati pesta lain hal dengan sang tokoh utama, Orihime yang memilih duduk di sudut ruangan dengan segelas orange jus dingin ditangan, iris abu-abunya menatap sendu bercampur sedih teman-temannya yang tengah tertawa lebar menggoda sang suami, Ichigo.

Kejadian saat ini sama seperti waktu itu dimana Orihime hanya duduk diam di pojokkan sendirian tak ikut serta berkumpul karena merasa tak tahu harus berkata apa dan kini kejadian waktu itu terulang kembali, namun dengan alasan berbeda. Walau pesta yang dibuat sang ayah mertua sebagai perayaan pernikahan mereka berdua tapi hal itu tak membuat hati dan perasaan Orihime merasa bahagia ataupun senang terlebih ia menemukan satu fakta kalau ternyata Rukia sudah menikah dengan Renji tak lama setelah kepergiannya secara diam-diam ke Okinawa beberapa bulan lalu.

Segala macam pertanyaan terus berputar di benak Orihime membuat perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Andai saja Rukia tak menikah dengan Renji lalu mengatakan pada Ichigo kalau memiliki perasaan khusus apakah nantinya Ichigo tetap mencarinya ke Okinawa untuk memintanya pulang.

Orihime tersenyum miris memandang lurus ke arah sang suami.

Jika saja Rukia benar melakukannya tentu saja saat ini keduanya sudah menjadi pasangan yang bahagia sedangkan dirinya akan hidup seorang diri membesarkan sang buah hati.

"Hiiks..." Orihime mengusap kasar lelehan air mata dipipi padahal sudah sejak tadi ditahan.

Kedua mata Orihime tak sanggup lagi membendung luapan air mata kesedihannya terlebih melihat sang suami tertawa lebar disamping Rukia membuatnya tersadar kalau memang keduanya cocok dan serasi jika bersanding, mungkin jika Orihime dan teman-temannya hidup didalam sebuah drama telivisi ataupun buku pasti banyak orang berpikir, berharap serta setuju kalau keduanya begitu cocok jika dipasangkan mengingat sosok Rukia begitu kuat, ceria, tangguh dan mengubah kehidupan Ichigo dari seorang pemuda biasa menjadi luar biasa yang memiliki kekuatan hebat bahkan Rukia sanggup menghilangkan hujan dihati Ichigo tidak seperti dirinya yang keberadaannya hanya selalu menyusahkan Ichigo tak banyak membantu bahkan tak pernah ada disaat pemuda bermata madu itu jatuh terpuruk berbeda dengan Rukia yang selalu ada untuk Ichigo dan pastilah pernikahannya dengan Ichigo saat ini membuat banyak orang kecewa, marah, kesal, benci karena pemuda bermata madu itu memilih dirinya sebagai pasangan serta pendamping hidup bukan Rukia.

Memang dirinya bukanlah gadis kuat, tangguh dan hebat berbeda jauh dari Rukia yang baginya sendiri adalah sosok wanita luar biasa hebat tapi apakah salah jika memiliki sebuah perasaan khusus untuk Ichigo? Bukankah semua orang berhak menyukai siapapun karena Tuhan menganugrahkan perasaan cinta kepada siapapun termasuk Orihime.

Dulu Orihime tak pernah berani berpikir ataupun berkhayal sekalipun jika perasaan bisa terbalas ataupun menjadi pendamping Ichigo walau dirinya sesaat pernah berharap tapi semua di kubur dalam-dalam ketika mengingat dengan jelas kalau keberadaannya pastilah hanya sosok penganggu bagi hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia.

Andai saja waktu itu Orihime tak datang menghadiri pesta di kediaman Urahara mungkin ia tak perlu hamil pasti dirinya tak perlu terjebak dalam situasi rumit dan menyakitkan seperti ini.

" _Apa yang harus ibu lakukan, sayang." Lirih Orihime dalam hati._

Diusapnya penuh sayang perut buncitnya, hanya anak didalam kandungannya saat inilah sumber kebahagiaan serta penyemangat hidup bagi Orihime kini ia tak akan memikirkan pemuda itu membalas perasaannya dan pernyataan cinta dari Ichigo waktu itu bisa saja bohong karena ia sadar kalau dihati Ichigo tak ada tempat untuknya.

Semenjak hamil perasaan Orihime menjadi lebih sensitif, dengan melihat mimik serta raut wajah Ichigo dari jauh dirinya sadar tanpa perlu diberitahu kalau keberadaan Rukia membuat hati dan perasaan Ichigo menjadi senang berbeda jauh ketika didekat Orihime walau kata-kata manis selalu diucapkan Ichigo namun kini ia merasa kalau semua itu tak berasal dari hati hanya sebuah kepalsuan semata sama seperti pernikahan mereka.

Orihime menaruh gelas berisikan orange jus ke atas meja, secara perlahan Orihime bangun dari posisi duduknya lalu diam-diam berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo karena saat ini pemuda bersurai orange itu tengah asik mengobrol dengan Rukia yang wajahnya merona merah entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan tapi Orihime memilih tak mempedulikannya.

Kedua kaki Orihime terasa lemas tak bertenaga saat berjalan padahal hanya ingin pergi ke dapur membuat susu tapi mengapa rasanya jarak antara dapur dan ruang tengah terasa begitu jauh seperti berkilo-kilo meter.

 **Bruugh~**

Tubuh Orihime limbung menabrak meja makan, perlahan-lahan tubuhnya merosot jatuh di bawah meja dengan nafas tak beraturan juga terengah-engah seperti habis berlari puluhan kilo padahal nyatanya hanya berjalan dari ruang tengah ke dapur.

"Akhh~" rintih Orihime kesakitan karena merasa tubuhnya seperti dicabik-cabik sesuatu.

Orihime lemas dan tak memiliki tenaga sama sekali bahkan untuk sekedar merangkak pun tak bisa.

Lagi-lagi Orihime merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lemah tak berguna, "Ma-maafkan ibu..."

Orihime jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri di bawah meja makan.

Sementar itu menyadari keberadaan sang istri yang menghilang, Ichigo berlari panik mencari dan saat ke dapur mendapati wanita bersurai orange kecokelatan itu terkulai lemas dibawah meja.

"Orihime!" Ichigo berlari panik.

Hangat dan nyaman itulah yang dirasakan Orihime saat ini.

Saat kedua matanya terbuka ia sudah berada didalam kamar dan membuatnya lebih kaget lagi adalah Ichigo tengah memeluknya dari belakang mengurung tubuhnya dalam pelukkan hangat dan posesif.

Tubuh Orihime menggeliyat pelan berusaha lepas dari kungkungan kedua tangan sang suami namun pergerakkannya dirasa oleh pemuda bersurai orange ini, membuatnya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya setelah hampir semalaman menjaga Orihime, memastikan kalau keadaan wanita bermata abu-abu tersebut baik-baik saja.

"Kau sudah bangun," ujar Ichigo dengan suara serak ciri khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ma-maaf aku membangunkanmu," wajah Orihime terlihat sedikit murung karena merasa mengganggu waktu tidur sang suami.

"Tidak apa-apa," tangan Ichigo menyentuh kening Orihime memastikan apakah tubuhnya hangat atau tidak karena semalam tubuh Orihime sangat dingin hampir seperti mayat.

Wajah Orihime sedikit merona, "A-aku tak apa Ichigo-kun,"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku sangat mencemaskan keadaanmu juga anak kita," diusapnya pelan perut buncit Orihime menyalurkan perasaan kasih sayang pada sang buah hati.

"Kenapa aku disini dan bagaimana pestanya?" tanya Orihime panik.

"Aku menemukanmu pingsan di dapur dan pestanya sudah usai tiga jam yang lalu," jelas Ichigo.

Wajah Orihime tampak sedih dan kecewa mendengarnya lagi-lagi dirinya mengacaukan pesta membuat semua orang harus pulang lebih cepat karena dirinya.

"Ma-maaf..." Orihime menundukkan wajah menunjukkan rasa bersalah dan perasaan menyesal pada sang suami.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku mengacaukan pesta," lirih Orihime penuh sesal.

Ichigo tersenyum sesaat lalu di angkatnya wajah sang istri untuk menatap kedua mata bulan miliknya, "Dirimu jauh lebih penting dari pada pesta, jadi jangan berwajah sedih dan bersalah seperti itu,"

"Tapi, Rukia- _chan_ dan yang lainnya..."

"Aku sudah menjelaskan kondisimu dan mereka semua mengerti malah Rangiku dan Yoroichi memarahiku agar selalu mengawasimu dan memberikan perhatian lebih," kekeh Ichigo disertai senyuman kecil.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya, aku tadi hanya kelelahan dan kurang makan saja lagi pula aku tak mau membuatmu repot dan susah,"

Ichigo membalikkan tubuh Orihime membuatnya saling berhadapan satu sama lain, iris madu miliknya memandang teduh wajah Orihime yang membuat wanita bersurai orange kecokelatan itu sedikit tersipu malu, "Aku tak merasa repot ataupun kesusahan untuk menjaga dan memberikan perhatian untukmu, akan kupertaruhkan nyawa untuk melindungimu dan anak kita,"

Orihime terdiam sesaat, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dan serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diatas perut perasaannya begitu senang dan bahagia tapi semuanya seketika sirna saat wajah seorang wanita bersurai hitam bertubuh mungil melintas didalam otak Orihime serta senyuman sang suami yang terlihat begitu bahagia berada didekat Rukia.

"I-Ichigo- _kun_ , bo-bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu," kata Orihime ragu.

"Ya,"

"Dan apakah kau menjawabnya dengan jujur tanpa kebohongan sama sekali,"

"Tentu. Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan padaku,"

Orihime memandang lurus wajah sang suami, kedua mata abu-abunya berkaca-kaca, "Ji-jika saja..." Orihime menggantungkan ucapannya.

Ichigo menunggu dengan perasaan penasaran bercampur bingung, "Jika saja apa, _Hime_?"

"Rukia- _chan_ mengatakan mencintaimu dan ingin bersamamu, apakah...apakah kau akan tetap mencariku dan menikahiku?" tanya Orihime lirih.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat dan begitu kaget dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut sang istri yang tak pernah diduganya sama sekali, namun ia memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan Orihime.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika itu memang terjadi?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

"A-aku akan melupakan perasaanku dan membiarkan kalian berdua bersatu karena aku sadar cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan," Orihime menundukkan wajah dalam.

"Kau egois dan jahat sekali, _Hime_. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku padamu," ujar Ichigo dengan wajah dibuat sedih seraya mencubit hidung mancung Orihime.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Sudah aku katakan kalau sejak dulu aku mencintaimu bukan Rukia, lagi pula aku hanya menganggap Rukia sebagai sahabat tak lebih jika pun kami terlihat dekat dan akrab itu karena aku merasa bebas bersikap didekatnya tidak harus menjaga sikap didepanmu agar tidak terlihat aneh karena berada didekatmu selalu membuat hati dan jantungku berdebar," Ichigo meraih tangan Orihime kemudian diletakannya tepat didada kirinya, "Apakah kau bisa merasakannya,"

Orihime hanya bisa menangis bahagia karena dugaan dan pemikiran buruknya selama ini mengenai Ichigo salah besar, ia merasa sangat bersalah karena meragukan perasaan Ichigo dan sempat tak mempercayainya.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu sedih dan menangis,"

Orihime menggelengkan kepala, "Ini tangis bahagia dan maafkan aku sudah meragukanmu," ucap Orihime penuh sesal.

Ichigo meraih tangan kiri Orihime seraya memakaikan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya, "Ini adalah bukti kalau kau adalah milikku sekaligus istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku,"

Tangis Orihime semakin pecah menerima hadiah tak terduga dari sang suami membuat perasaan hatinya membuncah bahagia, "Aku berjanji akan selalu setia dan menjagamu. Aku mencintaimu dan anak kita," Ichigo mencium dalam sang istri sebagai bukti janji pernikahannya dengan Orihime.

Keduanya terlarut dalam suasana bahagia mereka setelah sempat terjadi kesalah pahaman di hati Orihime karena meragukan perasaan Ichigo padanya dan mengaggap apa yang terjadi saat ini adalah sebuah kepalsuan semata tapi nyata tidak. Pemuda bermata madu itu memang benar mencintainya juga buah hati mereka yang sebentar lagi akan lahir, Orihime merasa bersyukur dan bertima kasih kepada Tuhan karena penantian serta pengorbanan untuk Ichigo berbuah manis juga indah.

"Akh~" rintih Orihime pelan merasakan tendangan sang anak.

"Ada apa _Hime_?" Ichigo memandang cemas Orihime.

Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah cantik wanita bersurai orange kecokelatan ini, "Dia hanya menendang terlalu keras," gumamnya.

Ichigo meletakan telapak tangannya lalu mengelus perut buncit Orihime, "Hey, anak ayah jangan nakal di dalam perut ibumu,"

"Iya ayah," sahut Orihime dengan suara dibuat seperti anak kecil membalas perkataan sang suami.

Salah satu tangan Ichigo melingkari tubuh Orihime dan membawa tubuh wanita bermata abu-abu itu untuk semakin mendekat padanya, ini pertama kalinya mereka berdua sedekat serta intim seperti ini walau ada perasaan canggung sekaligus malu dihati keduanya.

Orihime memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati aroma tubuh sang suami serta suara detak jantungnya yang sedikit cepat mungkin karena berdebar-debar karena merasa nyaman sekaligus hangat Orihime perlahan-lahan tertidur dalam dekapan sang suami dan tak lama di susul oleh Ichigo, keduanya tertidur saling memeluk satu sama lain berbagi kehangatan.

Pagi ini Naomi teman satu kampus Ichigo sengaja datang ke rumah Ichigo ingin menjemputnya agar bisa berangkat bersama. Sebelum datang Naomi mempersiapkan dirinya selama hampir satu jam agar penampilannya terlihat cantik juga menarik perhatian Ichigo.

"Permisi," Naomi memencet bel pintu rumah.

Gadis cantik bersurai kuning pendek ini berdiri gelisah di depan pintu rumah menunggu sekaligus berharap kalau Ichigo akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tak ada jawaban, Naomi memutuskan memencet bel kembali dan dalam hitungan detik pintu terbuka.

"Siapa?" tanya ramah wanita cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan dalam balutan dress panjang selutut.

Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain termasuk Naomi yang merasa bingung sekaligus penasaran dengan wanita hamil didepannya saat ini.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naomi penasaran.

Dahi Orihime menyeringit bingung, "Orihime Kurosaki dan dirimu?" Orihime balik bertanya.

Naomi sangat terkejut mendengar nama belakang Orihime yang menggunakan marga Kurosaki, apakah wanita ini masih berhubungan dengan keluarga Ichigo tapi siapa? Karena sepengetahuannya Ichigo tidak memiliki kakak perempuan hanya memiliki dua orang adik perempuan kembar Yuzu dan Karin, sedangkan ibunya sudah lama tiada dan sang ayah tidak menikah lagi.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Orihime yang membuyarkan lamunan Naomi.

"Ichi..."

"Siapa yang datang Orihime," teriak Ichigo seraya berjalan ke pintu depan karena sang istri lama membuka pintu.

"Oh, kau Naomi,"

"Dia temanmu?" tanya Orihime.

"Ya dan Yuzu mencarimu," ujar Ichigo memberitahu.

Buru-buru Orihime pergi ke dapur menghampiri adik iparnya yang manis itu, meninggalkan Ichigo berdua dengan Naomi yang kini wajahnya tengah sumeringah senang.

"Ichigo- _kun_ , Selamat pagi," sapa Naomi dengan senyuman lebar menghias wajah.

"Ada apa kau datang pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Ichigo bingung karena menemukan teman satu kampusnya datang ke rumah sepagi ini.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berangkat kampus bersama," jawab Naomi ramah.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi,"

"Oh, maaf kalau aku datang terlalu pagi,"

"Tak apa dan ngomong-ngomong kau sudah sarapan?"

Naomi menggelengkan kepala, "Kalau begitu sarapan saja disini," ajak Ichigo.

"Apa boleh dan tak merepotkan," Naomi berpura-pura tak enak hati padahal dalam hati begitu senang diajak sarapan bersama.

"Tentu saja tidak, ayo masuk," Ichigo mempersilahkan Naomi masuk kedalam rumah.

"Terima kasih,"

Naomi berjalan mengekor dibelakang Ichigo, mengikuti sampai ke ruang makan ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia datang kerumah Ichigo dan diajak sarapan bersama tapi tetap saja bagi Naomi ini membuatnya senang karena bisa makan bersama orang yang disukai.

Ketika datang ke ruang makan, Naomi melihat wanita hamil tadi tengah menata makanan diatas meja bersama Yuzu.

Sementar itu wajah Karin terlihat bete sekaligus malas melihat Naomi datang pagi-pagi ini dan pasti sang kakak mengajaknya untuk sarapan bersama. Walau gadis bersurai kuning pendek itu begitu lihai menutupi perasaannya serta siasatnya mendekati sang kakak tapi tidak bagi Karin yang sudah lama mengetahui, sifat sok manis, polos dan baik Naomi didepan sang kakak membuat gadis bersurai hitam panjang ini.

"Ah, Naomi, lama tidak bertemu," ujar Isshin menyapa.

"Selamat pagi paman, apa kabar paman hari ini?"

"Sehat dan tumben kau datang sepagi ini,"

"Maaf kalau menggangu tapi aku datang ingin berangkat ke kampus bersama,"

"Oh!" seru Isshin.

Suara benda jatuh terdengar dari arah dapur disertai suara pekikkan kaget dari Orihime mendengar suara teriakkan sang istri Ichigo berlari cepat menghampiri sang istri yang tengah berdiri menyender didekat rak piring dengan posisi hampir terjatuh.

"Kau tak apa, _Hime_?" Ichigo memandang cemas sang istri.

"Hm," angguk Orihime.

Ichigo menuntun Orihime berjalan ke meja makan dan pemandangan itu membuat mata serta hati Naomi sakit sekligus kesal terlebih sikap Ichigo begitu perhatian sekali dan kekesalah Naomi bertambah kali lipat karena wanita itu duduk disamping Ichigo padahal tadinya ia berniat duduk disana.

Sesaat Orihime tersenyum menatap kearah Naomi yang wajahnya terlihat kaget sekaligus bingung harus balas tersenyum atau tidak hal hasil ia hanya dapat tersenyum kaku.

"Orihime, perkenalkan dia adalah Naomi Sato teman satu kampus Ichigo," ujar Isshin memperkenalkan gadis bersurai kuning pendek itu yang membuatnya terlihat senang sekaligus bangga.

"Dan Naomi perkenalkan dia adalah Orihime, istri Ichigo,"

Naomi hampir tersedak minumannya, "A-apa? I-istri?" tanya Naomi kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Ya, Orihime adalah istriku," sahut Ichigo membenarkan perkataan sang ayah.

Naomi diam terpaku kaget, "Maaf aku lupa mengundangmu ke pestaku dan sebentar lagi juga aku akan menjadi ayah," kata Ichigo memperkenalkan Orihime pada teman kampusnya itu.

Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong mendengar penuturan Ichigo tadi mengenai wanita hamil bersurai orange kecokelatan itu dan ia tak bisa menerimanya sama sekali kalau pemuda dambaan hatinya menjadi milik orang lain bahkan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah.

"Naomi kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo cemas karena wajah gadis bersurai kuning pendek itu terlihat kaget juga pucat pasi seperti habis mendengar berita kematian saja.

"A-ah ya aku tak apa Ichigo- _kun_ , hanya merasa kaget saja,"

"Itu bukan hal aneh jika kau merasa kaget," Ichigo mamaklumi reaksi teman teman satu kampusnya.

Selama sarapan Naomi hanya diam dan terus menatap ke arah Ichigo dan Orihime yang terlihat begitu mesar terlebih sikap pemuda bermata itu terlihat sangat perhatian juga romantis membuatnya iri sekaligus sedih dan ingin rasanya Naomi berteriak menangisi kenyataan pahit ini. Padahal dirinya berencana mengungkapkan perasaannya setelah acara festifal kampus bulan depan tapi semuanya harus batal dan tak akan pernah terjadi karena kini Ichigo sudah menjadi milik gadis lain bahkan sebentar lagi menjadi seorang ayah.

Dan diam-diam Karin tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi wajah Naomi yang terlihat sedih memandangi sang kakak juga Orihime.

" _Rasakan kau gadis ular." Batin Karin senang._

Karin memang tak suka pada Naomi sejak awal terlebih dengan sifat pura-pura baik serta manis padahal sifat aslinya sangat jahat juga culas, pernah sekali Karin memergoki Naomi tengah memukuli seorang gadis di dekat taman sepi awalnya Karin berusaha tak mempedulikannya dan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Shinigami mencari para Hollow yang berkeliaran tapi tanpa sengaja ia mendengar nama sang kakak disebut-sebut membuatnya penasaran.

"Jangan mendekati Ichigo-kun, gadis jelek," makinya dengan menjambak kasar rambut gadis didepannnya yang kini terduduk pasrah dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Hiiiksh...ampun..." isak gadis ini lirih.

"Baik aku akan mengampuni kali ini tapi jangan berani lagi mendekati Ichigo- _kun_ karena dia adalah milikku,"

"I-iya..."

Naomi menarik paksa kerah baju gadis itu, "Jika berani kau mendekati Ichigo-kun, aku tak segan-segan merusak wajah manismu itu," ancamnya dingin.

"B-baik...a-aku tak akan mendekati Ichigo lagi,"

Naomi tersenyum puas, "Bagus. Cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Gadis malang itu langsung lari ketakutan meninggalkan Naomi sementara itu Karin berdiri tak jauh melihat serta mendengar semuanya dan menurut Karin apa yang dilakukan Naomi sudah kelewat batas, juga tak pantas karena gadis bersurai kuning itu tak pantas melarang siapapun untuk mendekati sang kakak.

Dan semenjak kejadian itu Karin membenci gadis bernama Naomi itu, bahkan secara terang-terangan Karin mengungkapkan ketidak sukaannya sampai sekarang Naomi sendiri tidak mengetahui kalau Karin pernah melihat kejadian waktu itu ditaman.

"Ugh~" Orihime memegangi mulutnya dengan satu tangan menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa, _Hime_? Apa masakannya tidak enak,"

Orihime menggeleng pelan, "Ma-masakan Yuzu- _chan_ sangat enak, a-aku hanya merasa mual saja mencium bau kuning telur,"

Ichigo langsung menyingkirkan potongan telur di piring Orihime dan memberikannya pada sang ayah untuk dimakan, "Minumlah, teh lemon ini bisa mengurangi rasa mualmu,"

"Terima kasih, Ichigo- _kun_ ," Orihime meminum teh pemberian sang suami dan meminumnya beberapa teguk dan rasa mualnya perlahan hilang.

Dan lagi-lagi Naomi menatap keduanya dengan ekspresi wajah terluka. Orihime pun menyadari raut wajah Naomi yang ditujukkan pada dirinya, sebuah ekspresi wajah penuh luka sama seperti dirinya waktu itu ketika menatap kebersamaan Rukia dan sang suami.

"Kenapa kau bengong, Hime,"

"Akh, maaf..."

"Kenapa malah meminta maaf, apa kau ingin makan yang lain?" tawar Ichigo pada sang istri.

"Tidak, aku sudah merasa kenyang Ichigo-kun,"

"Kau hanya makan beberapa suap saja,Hime. Ingat saat ini kau sedang hamil dan butuh banyak asupan makanan," Ichigo mengingatkan sang istri.

"Aku tahu tapi aku benar-benar sudah kenyang Ichigo-kun,"

"Apa kau ingin aku suapi?"

Orihime menggeleng cepat dengan rona merah di pipi, "J-jika lapar aku akan makan, jadi kau jangan khawatirkan aku,"

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau ingin makan sesuatu yang tak ada dirumah beritahu aku,"

"Hmm..." angguk Orihime.

Acara makan pagi bersama dengan Ichigo yang awalnya dibayangkan Naomi akan terasa indah dan romantis berubah menyedihkan bahkan hancur berantakan karena pemuda bermata madu itu tak mempedulikannya hanya fokus mengurusi wanita bernama Orihime itu. Ingin rasanya ia mecakar wajah Orihime dan menjambak rambut oranye kecokelatannya meluapkan kekesalan serta amarah dihati.

Orihime mengantar kepergian sang suami dan sesaat sebelum pergi Ichigo mencium kening serta perut Orihime, "Jangan nakal didalam perut ibumu selama ayah tak ada," ucapnya.

"Baik, ayah," sahut Orihime dengan suara dibuat seperti anak kecil.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, "Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati dijalan." Orihime melambaikan tangan mengantar kerpergian sang kekasih.

Tak lama Ichigo pergi ke kampur, Yuzu dan Karin juga pergi ke sekolah begitu pula dengan sang ayah mertua Isshin yang harus pergi ke klinik mengingat pasti saat ini orang-orang sudah menunggu untuk diperiksa dan setelahnya suasana rumah terasa begitu sepi hanya Orihime seorang disini andai saja waktu itu ia tidak pergi dan tetap bersekolah pasti saat ini ia sudah lulus SMA sama seperti Ichigo juga yang lain bahkan bisa melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi.

Untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu Orihime berencana untuk membersihkan rumah walau tidak bisa bergerak terlalu bebas tapi setidaknya ia tidak duduk diam atau berbaring saja di kamar seperti orang sakit, masih ada hal yang dilakukannya dirumah padahal biasanya jam segini Orihime akan sibuk melayani para tamu dikedai dan rasanya Orihime merasa rindu pada paman, bibi pemilik kedai serta teman-temannya di kedai yang sudah diangap sebagai keluarga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit begitu cerah bahkan matahari bersinar dengan terik. Suasana kota juga terlihat damai juga ramai dengan dipadati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan menjalani aktifitas.

Orang-orang sibuk dengan urusan dan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing tanpa menyadari kalau bahaya datang mengancam keselamatan kota.

Seorang pria berkulit putih pucat mengenakan _Hakama_ berwarna putih dengan tali hitam melingkar dipinggang berdiri menjulang diatas tower menatap seluruh kota Karakura dari atas dan iris merahnya menatap lurus kedepan lebih tepatnya ke kediaman Ichigo yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, "Akhirnya aku temukan bibit unggul untuk wadah kebangkitan kembali Yhawch- _sama_." Seringainya.

Pria ini mengangkat tinggi tangannya ke atas, "Berikan pertunjukkan indah padaku, anak-anak."

 **KRAAAAAAK~**

Langit tiba-tiba terbelah membuat sebuah lubang hitam raksasa muncul di atas langit, tak lama kuku-kuku tajam dan panjang keluar dari lubang misterius itu para _Hollow_ tingkat rendah serta roh gentayangan yang berada di sekitar kota Karakura menatap ke atas langit dengan perasaan takut bercampur gelisah karena sebuah kekuatan besar serta jahat muncul. Para _Shinigami_ yang bertugas di kota langsung berlari ke arah robekan langit karena dari _Reiatsu_ yang mereka rasakan ada bahaya besar tengah mengancam kota dan dugaan mereka benar adanya karena mahkluk yang keluar dari robekan langit adalah _Menos Grande_ , _Hollow_ tingkat _Gillian_.

 _Hollow_ raksasa bertubuh hitam dengan hidung runcing dan kedua mata merah, walau berbadan besar mereka lambat dan memiliki kecerdasan seperti binatang tapi kekuatan mereka tak boleh diremehkan sama sekali mengingat hanya _Shinigami_ tingkat kapten yang bisa mengalahkan. Jika hanya satu _Menos_ yang datang menyerang itu bukan hal sulit untuk di kalahkan tapi bagaimana jika puluhan _Menos Grande_ keluar dari robekan langit membentuk barisan bersiap memporak-porandakan kota Karakura, tentu saja ini menjadi masalah gawat karena mengancam banyak keselamatan orang.

"GWHOAAAA!" para _Menos_ berteriak bersamaan dan mulai menyerang.

Tak butuh waktu lama rumah dan gedung-gedung tinggi disekitar mereka hancur terkena serangan.

Pria misterius ini duduk santai di atap gedung tinggi menyaksiskan para Menos mengamuk dan memporak-porandakan Kota membuat suasan damai tadi berubah mencekam jug kacau.

"Pemandangan yang sangat indah."

Tak butuh waktu lama para Shinigami datan berkumpul berusaha menghentikan bahkan beberapa Komandan dari Gotei tiga belas sampai datang termasuk Ichigo yang terlihat tengah sibuk menebas para Menos.

Pria misterius ini merasa rencananya berhasil.

 **Ctik~**

Pria ini menjetikkan tangannya tak lama seorang pria bersurai hijau pendek dengan sayap hitam dipunggung keluar memberi hormat, "Apa ada perintah untk hamba,"

"Aku ingin kau menculik wanita bernama Orihime dan membawanya ke istana," perintahnya.

"Baik."

Pria tampan ini tertawa senang karena dengan begini rencananya untuk membangkitkan kembali sang Raja _Quicy_ sekaligus membuat para _Quincy_ menguasai dunia roh satu langkah lebih dekat.

"Aku pasti akan membangkitkanmu kembali dan membalas pemuda bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu." Desisnya penuh kebencian mendalam.

Disaat Ichigo dan teman-temannya tengah sibuk melawan para Menos, mereka tak tahu kalau bahaya yang sebenarnya tengah mengancam Orihime dan sang buah hati.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Pertama-tama saya meminta maaf karena baru bisa update dan alur cerita kali ini sangat cepat atau terkesan lompat-lompat#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak yang sudah memberikan Riview bahkan PM untuk mengingatkan saya dengan kelanjutan Fic ini. Mohon maaf Inoue tidak bisa membalas Riview dari kalian semua.**

 **Big Thank's to : ,Naruhina Sri Alwas,INOcent Cassiopeia,ana,new reader,sasuhina always,Guest, ,Embun pagi,Nana481,memoryru,soya.**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan pengetikan nama.**

 **Sebenarnya Fic ini awalnya berjudul Soul Of Love Request dari Mell Hinaga Kuran dan sempat mandek alias macet karena mentok ide dan akun yang lama tak bisa dibuka tapi mengingat Fic itu sendiri sebentar lagi akan tamat, saya memutuskan untuk Me-remakenya dengan judul berbeda dan alurnya juga berbeda mengingat kini pair IchiHime sudah CANON bahkan sudah memiliki anak yang manis nan tampan bernama Kazui.**

 **Saya memakai kembali Pen Name yang sama dengan akun yang tak bisa dibuka, Ogami Benjiro tapi karena ini aku ke dua jadi memakai II dibelakang nama*Malah curcol ga jelas#Abaikan.**

 **Fic ini jauh sekali dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna tapi saya mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan memberikan saran atau Riviewnya.**

 **Untuk kelanjutannya sedang dalam pengetikan tapi tidak bisa janji cepat mengingat saya masih punya banyak hutang Fic dan harus menyelesaikannya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

 **Pair : Ichigo Kurosaki x Orihime Inoue**

 **(IchiHime)**

 **~ Heart and Soul ~**

 **WARNING** **: TYPO'S, NO BAKU, CANON, OOC TINGKAT AKUT, OC, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, RE-MAKE DARI SOUL OF LOVE, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Langit yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi mendung dan gelap padahal beberapa saat lalu matahari masih bersinar terik udara pun terasa panas namun perubahan cuaca yang mendadak ini membuat sebagian orang menatap ke atas langit, mencoba melihat apa yang tengah terjadi mengapa matahari tertutup.

"Apakah akan turun hujan?" gumam seorang pria paruh baya dalam balutan kemeja abu-abu dari penampilannya terlihat seperti pekerja kantoran.

Hawa dingin pun begitu terasa hingga menusuk tulang padahal tak ada angin yang berhembus membuat sebagian orang gemetar hanya para manusia saja yang merasa aneh tapi roh gentayangan juga _Hollow_ tingkah rendah terlihat ketakutan bersembunyi dari mahkluk tinggi besar dan hitam itu yang tengah mengacau ditengah kota kedatangan satu _Hollow_ tingkat _Gillian_ itu saja membuat banyak para _Hollow_ berlarian pontang panting juga bersembunyi tapi kini ditengah kota terdapat puluhan _Menos Grande_ siap menghancurkan segala apapun didepan mereka tanpa terkecuali. Mendatangkan satu _Menos_ ke kota manusia membutuhkan setidaknya ratusan _Hollow_ tingkat rendah untuk memancingnya keluar dari lembah _Menos_ tapi saat ini tidak ada _Reiatsu_ besar yang menumpuk dari para _Hollow_ melainkan mereka semua datang karena perintah seorang pria dan pastinya memiliki kekuatan besar karena sanggup mendatangkan bahkan mengontrol para _Menos_ karena mereka tidak bisa diperintah siapapun.

Mobil Naomi melaju kencang melewati jalanan kota Karakura yang padat, sejak masuk mobil Ichigo lebih banyak diam pandangan matanya menatap lurus kedepan ke arah jalan mengamati setiap kendaraan yang lewat atau para pejalan kaki yang menyeberang namun ketenanagannya terusik ketika merasakan hawa dingin menyesakkan dada juga sangat besar bertumpuk menjadi satu ditengah kota tak jauh dari mereka saat ini.

"Naomi berhenti!" teriak Ichigo tiba-tiba.

 **CKIIIIIIET!**

Naomi mengerem mendadak karena Ichigo tiba-tiba berteriak meminta berhenti, "Ada apa Ichigo- _kun_?" gadis bersurai kuning pendek ini menatap bingung.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi," Ichigo melepas sabuk pengamannya kemudian keluar dari mobil di ikuti Naomi yang merasa bingung dan penasaran dengan sikapnya yang aneh.

"Kau mau kemana, Ichigo- _kun_?!" teriak Naomi saat melihat Ichigo sudah berubah menjadi _Shinigami_ meninggalkan tubuh manusianya yang sudah terisi dengan jiwa Kon.

"Halo Naomi- _chan_ ," sapa Kon ramah.

Naomi diam tak menanggapi salam dari Kon, walau tubuhnya adalah Ichigo namun dalamnya bukan terlebih sifat Kon sangat genit dan suka merayu.

Para _Shinigami_ yang bertugas di kota terlihat kesulitan menghadapi para _Menos_ bahkan ada yang terluka cukup parah terkena serangan. Tapi setelah Ichigo datang mereka semua terlihat senang sekaligus lega karena sang pahlawan datang disaat yang tepat.

Tak sulit bagi Ichigo mengalahkan gerombolan para _Menos_ karena menurutnya kekuatan mereka dibawahnya dan kedatangan pemuda bersurai orange itu disambut senang juga antusia oleh para _Shinigami_ lainnya karena berpikir kalau mereka pasti menang mengingat Ichigo adalah _Shinigami_ terkuat di _Soul Society_ dan kumpulan para _Menos Grande_ bukanlah tandingannya.

Tapi tak hanya Ichigo saja yang datang Renji dan beberapa Komandan _Gotei_ tiga belas lainnya juga ikut datang setelah mendengar alaram peringatan bahaya dari kupu-kupu hitam pembawa pesan.

" _Getsuga Tensho_!" Ichigo menebas _Menos_ terakhir.

"Kenapa bisa ada banyak _Menos Grande_ disini? Siapa yang mengundang dan membawa mereka?" tanya Renji penasaran.

"Entahlah tapi kita harus mencari tahu karena bisa aku rasakan _Reiatsu_ besar dari atas gedung itu," tunjuk Ichigo ke arah depan.

"Kau benar, aku juga merasakannya," timpal Reiji.

Tapi sepertinya mereka tak perlu mencari dan mendatangi pria itu karena pria asing bersurai putih panjang dengan iris semerah darah itu datang kehadapan mereka semua.

Ichigo mengacungkan pedang tepat ke arah pria asing itu, "Siapa kau?" tanyanya geram.

Pria misterius ini tersenyum kecil lalu berdiri menatap Ichigo penuh arti, "Perkenalkan namaku adalah Maboroshi," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri seraya membungkuk badan dihadapan Ichigo.

Satu alis Renji terangkat, "Maboroshi?! Aku baru mendengar nama itu,"

Maboroshi tersenyum kecil, "Itu tak heran dan aneh karena ini pertama kalinya kalian bertemu dan melihatku tapi tidak bagiku yang sudah pernah melihat kalian semua,"

"Kapan? Aku tak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu selama ini," sahut Rangiku.

"Aku adalah bayangan dari Yhawch atau bisa disebut salah satu kekuatan _Reiatsu_ dari Yhwach yang terpecah belah akibat pertarungan dengan Ichigo beberapa waktu lalu," jelasnya.

Semua orang kaget mendengar penuturan Maboroshi karena tak pernah mengira kalau pria bersurai putih dengan kedua mata merah darah itu adalah bagian dari tubuh Yhwach, sang raja _Quincy_.

"Jika benar apa yang dikatakan olehmu, apa kau datang ke kota ini untuk balas dendam pada Ichigo dan mencari pecahan _Reiatsu_ Yhwach lalu menyatukannya kembali," tebak Toushiro.

"Ucapanmu hampir benar Komandan Hitsugaya," ujar Maboroshi membuat semua orang semakin penasaran dan bertanya-tanya.

Maboroshi menunjukkan sebuah kubus kecil transparan, dimana didalam kubus itu terdapat pecahan kekuatan Yhawch yang terpencar dan dikumpulkannya selama ini.

"Kubus ini sudah tak sanggup menampung kekuatan besar milik Yhawch- _sama_ dan aku butuh wadah baru yang kuat sekaligus memiliki kekuata besar," seringainya.

Renji mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Maboroshi yang sejak tadi membingungkan, "Apa kau mencari tubuh seseorang untuk kau masukkan kubus itu agar Yhawch bisa dibangkitkan kembali," tebak Renji dengan analisanya.

Rukia menoleh memandangi sang suami karena ucapan Renji benar dan ia setuju dengan pendapatnya.

Maboroshi tersenyum lebar, "Kau sangat pintar Renji tak heran jika kau mampu menikahi Rukia, adik dari Byakuya," puji Maboroshi.

"Aku tak butuh pujianmu, cepat katakan siapa yang menjadi targetmu jangan membuat kami semua menebak-nebak," teriak Renji kesal.

"Siapa orang itu?" timpal Rukia.

"Anak buahku sedang menjemputnya," Maboroshi tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Ichigo.

Perasaa Ichigo langsung tak enak, apa orang yang dimaksud oleh Maboroshi adalah Orihime, istrinya sendiri.

"Akan kuperjelas agar kalian semua tidak merasa penasaran dan terus bertanya-tanya. Orang yang kumaksud adalah bayi didalam kandungan Orihime karena menurutku dia adalah bibit unggul dan mampu menjadi wadah kekuatan serta tempat baru untuk Yhwach- _sama_ sedangkan Orihime adalah pemilik kekuatan roh murni yang besar, kemampuannya pun tak dimiliki _Shinigami_ ataupun _Quincy_ manapun jadi aku tertarik padanya dan ingin menjadikannya salah satu anak buahku atau mungkin mejadi Ratu di istanaku," jelas Maboroshi yang langsung membuat Ichigo mengepalkan tangan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh istri dan anakku," desis Ichigo penuh amarah.

"Brengsek! Jadi para _Menos_ itu adalah pengalih," racau Renji.

Rangiku melirik ke arah Ichigo yang masih berdiri diam dengan wajah marah bercampur panik, "Cepatlah pergi ke tempat Orihime, lindungi dia. Jangan sampai jatuh ketangan mereka,"

Maboroshi tersenyum kecil, "Tidak semudah itu,"

 **Ctik~**

Maboroshi menjetikan jarinya tak lama sebuah lubang hitam terbentuk dan beberapa anak buahnya keluar.

Raut Ichigo dan teman-temannya terlihat kaget atau bisa dibilang syok karena sosok yang keluar adalah para _Espada_ yang sudah pernah dikalahkan bahkan ada sosok Ulquiorra yang kini tak mengenakan topeng sama sekali namun garis hijau di bawah matanya masih tetap ada dan pandangan dingin serta dalam itu masih melekat di wajahnya tak berubah sama sekali.

"Ulquiorra!" seru Ichigo tak percaya pada pria bermata _Emerald_ didepannya saat ini.

"Bukankah mereka para _Espada_ yang sudah kami kalahkan,"

"Benar tapi kini mereka bukanlah _Espada_ lagi karena aku membangkitkan mereka dengan membagi sedikit energi roh _Quincy_ milikku, kekuatan mereka pun lebih kuat dari kalian semua. Jadi jika ingin menyelamatkan Orihime, kalahkan mereka terlebih dahulu,"

"Biar kami saja yang melakukannya, karena dulu kami yang membunuh mereka,"

"Sombong sekali," desis Maboroshi.

Maboroshi mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan mengelurkan sebuah kubus transparan kosong lalu melemparnya ke atas langit tak lama tubuh mereka semua terkurung didalam kubus transparan yang tadi dilemparkan Maboroshi.

"Ini adalah perisai terkuat, tak ada satupun yang bisa menembusnya apalagi menghancurkannya termasuk _Tenshoga_ milikmu, Ichigo."

Rahang Ichigo mengeras karena keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan sang istri terhalangi saat ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ agar ada orang yang menjaga serta melindungi Orihime.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam di ruang tamu baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi dan hampir satu jam lalu suami serta kedua adik iparnya pergi ke sekolah dan suasana rumah juga terlihat sepi karena sang ayah mertua, Isshin pergi keluar sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah. Orihime yang merasa sedikit bosan dirumah mencoba mencari-cari resep kue di internet menggunakan ponsel canggih pemberian Ichigo dan setelah mencari ke beberapa situs, Orihime memutuskan membuat pancake, hal ini dilakukannya untuk mengisi waktu luang mengingat tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan ditambah Ichigo dan orang rumah lainnya melarangnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan berat karena semua pekerjaan dirumah sudah dikerjakan Yuzu, Karin dan Ichigo itu karena mereka tak mau melihat Orihime bekerja ataupun kelelahan mengurus rumah.

"Tepung, telur, gula,susu," Orihime mengecek bahan-bahan untuk membuat pancake.

Iris abu-abunya fokus melihat kelayar ponsel mengecek kembali bahan apa saja yang dibutuhkan membuat pancake dan bagaimana caranya. Disaat Orihime sibuk dengan kegiatannya, ia tak menyadari kalau seorang pria berjalan mengendap-ngendap dibelakangnya lalu memukul lehernya cepat membuat Orihime jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Alat pengocok telur yang dipegangnya tadi jatuh kelantai menimbulkan suara walau tak keras, dengan secepat angin pria ini langsung membawa tubuh Orihime yang tak sadarkan diri pada sang Tuan.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan Ichigo yang tengah sibuk bertarung berusaha mengalahkan para _Quincy Inferno_ demi bisa keluar dari kubus dan menyelamatkan Orihime beserta sang anak merasakan firasat buru, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang dan dadanya terasa sakit hal pertama yang diingat Ichigo adalah sang istri.

Dan perasaan cemasnya bertambah menjadi takut sekaligus sedih tak kala mendapati sosok Orihime yang tak sadarkan diri berada dalam gendongan Maboroshi.

"Orihime!" teriak Ichigo seraya menggedor-gedor perisai berharap sang istri akan tersadar dan mendengar panggilannya.

"Orihimeeeeee!" panggil Ichigo sekali lagi dengan pandangan nanar menatap tubuh sang istri yang kini dibawa masuk kedalam lubang hitam bersama Maboroshi serta pria yang sudah berhasil menculiknya.

Sesaat sebelum Maboroshi masuk ia menoleh ke arah Ichigo lalu menyeringai penuh kemenangan karena berhasil menculik Orihime dan selangkah lebih dekat untuk membangkitkan kembali Yhwach.

Lubang hitam tersebut hilang bersama dengan perisai kubus yang sejak tadi menghalangi mereka semua termasuk Ulquiorra dan beberapa temannya menghilang bagaikan angin.

"Brengsek!" racau Renji kesal karena tak berhasil mengalahkan mereka.

Rukia berjalan menghampiri Ichigo yang berdiri sendu, wanita bersurai hitam ini tahu pasti saat ini hati dari temannya itu tengah sedih sekaligus khawatir karena bagaimanapun yang mereka culik adalah wanita yang sangat berarti dan paling dicintai Ichigo.

Diusapnya lembut pundak kiri Ichigo mencoba memberikan ketenangn dan menghibur hatinya walau apa yang dilakukan wanita bersurai hitam ini tidak berpengaruh banyak tak bisa menghilangkan kesedihan hatinya, tapi setidaknya ia berusaha meringkan kesedihan hati teman baiknya itu walau hanya sedikit.

"Kita pasti menolong dan membawa pulang Orihime, sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu ketika Orihime diculik oleh Ulquiorra ke _Hueco Mundo_ ," kata Rukia memecah kehinangan.

Semua orang diam melihat, menjadi penonton keduanya karena tak bisa berbuat apapun selain menguatkan hati Ichigo dan berada disampingnya memastikan kalau pemuda bermata madu itu tidak melakukan hal nekat ataupun gila dengan mencari Orihime seorang diri, karena masih ada mereka disampingnya sebagai sahabat yang akan selalu ada, untuk membantunya dalam keadaan sulit seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, Rukia." Ucap Ichigo pelan.

Wajah Ichigo tertunduk sendu, dicengkeramnya kuat pegangan pedang ditangannya melampiaskan kekesalan hati serta amarahnya karena merasa menjadi pria lemah, tak bisa melindungi dan menjaga istri serta calon anaknya. Andai saja ia lebih kuat dan tidak lengah mungkin kejadian seperti ini tak perlu terjadi.

"Orihime," panggil Ichigo lirih.

"Kuatkanlah dirimu kawan," ujar Renji seraya menepuk pelan pundak Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum lemah membalas perkataan, wakil Komandan tiga belas itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Istana megah nan luas berdiri kokoh ditengah-tengah _Hueco Mundo_ , disekitar istana dipasang _Kekkai_ khusus yang membuat siapapun tidak bisa masuk kecuali para penghuni _Hueco Mundo_ atau mengalahkan penjaga gerbang empat penjuru dimana setiap arah penjuru mata angin dijaga satu atau dua _Espada Inferno_ sekelas Komandan _Gotei_ tiga belas, membuktikan kalau memasuki istana _Hueco Mundo_ yang baru tidaklah mudah karena banyak tembok penghalang yang harus dijebol.

Maboroshi menempatkan Orihime di kamar khusus dimana hanya ia dan pelayan pilihan yang bisa masuk ke kamar dimana disekitarnya diberikan _Kekkai_ pelindung khusus. Orihime sudah berganti pakaian mengenakan gaun putih panjang dengan garis hitam di pinggang, Maboroshi juga memberikan sedikit kekuatan Yhwach untuk Orihime mengingat saat datang ke _Hueco Mundo_ hawa kehidupannya semakin melemah jika terus dibiarkan tak butuh waktu lama hanya beberapa hari bisa dipastikan wanita pemilik mahkota oranye kecokelatan itu kehabisan energi kehidupan mengingat kini Orihime manusia biasa tak memiliki kekuatan roh ditambah bayi didalam kandungannya terus menghisap ernergi kehidupannya pengganti energi roh.

Sudah dua hari Orihime tak sadarkan diri dan selama itu juga Maboroshi selalu duduk kursi sofa putih menikmati teh aroma mawar menunggunya siuman, untuk melihat apa reaksi dari Orihime saat melihat dirinya.

"Ngh~" lenguh Orihime pelan.

Perlahan-lahan kedua mata Orihime terbuka, reaksi Orihime sudah diduga oleh Maboroshi yaitu kaget sekaligus takut karena berada ditempat asing bukan dirumahnya terlebih kini berada didalam kamar hanya berdua dengan seorang pria asing.

"Siapa kau? Dan aku dimana?" tanya Orihime panik memandang sekeliling kamar.

Maboroshi menaruh cangkir tehnya lalu bangun dari posisi duduknya, berjalan menghampiri Orihime kemudian duduk disamping ranjang menatap wanita bermata abu-abu tersebut penuh arti, "Namaku adalah Maboroshi, pemilik istana megah ini dan mulai kini, ini adalah rumahmu,"

"Ti-tidak...aku tidak mau disini, aku ingin pulang bertemu Ichigo- _kun_ ," ujar Orihime panik.

Orihime langsung beranjak turun dari ranjang walau dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih karena tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga tapi ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini dan bertemu dengan keluarganya juga sang suami yang entah mengapa begitu dirindukannya.

Maboroshi duduk diam dipinggir ranjang memandang malas Orihime yang sibuk berlari berusaha keluar dari kamar tanpa menyadari kalau salah satu kakinya terikat rantai hitam panjang dengan sebuah bola besi hitam sebagai pemberat dan ketika beberapa langkah lagi Orihime sampai di pintu ia tidak bisa bergerak, iris abu-abunya menunduka kebawah dan baru sadar kalau kakinya terikat rantai membuatnya tak bisa pergi kemanapun bahkan keluar dari kamar.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari atau kabur dari sini, Orihime," ujar Maboroshi seraya berjalan mendekat pada Orihime.

Reflek Orihime mundur kebelakang mencari tempat aman sampai punggungnya menubruk tembok membuatnya terpojok tak bisa pergi kemanapun, iris abu-abunya menatap nyalang namun sarat akan rasa takut itu terlihat jelas dari bahunya yang gemetaran, "Kenapa kau menculiku? Aku sudah tak memiliki kekuatan roh lagi, tak ada gunanya kau mengurungku disini,"

"Memang tapi aku sudah memberikan sedikit kekuatan rohku padamu, jika kau tak percaya gunakan kekuatan _Shun Shun Rikka_ milikmu untuk memanggil kelima penjaga bunga Hibiscus,"

Reflek tangan Orihime menyentuh kepalanya mencari jepit rambut miliknya yang merupakan perwujudan kekuatan rohnya dan ternyata ada, jadi orang asing itu tak berbohong ataupun bercanda dengannya tapi bagaimana bisa?

Kejadian yang dialami Orihime saat ini sama seperti waktu itu dimana Ulquiorra membawanya ke _Hueco Mundo_ karena Aizen menginginkan kekuatannya tapi alasan pria asing ini menculiknya untuk apa? Orihime sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan roh lagi dan jika kekuatannya kembali itupun berkat bantuan pria asing bermata merah tersebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku? Kekuatanku jauh dibawahmu bahkan dengan mudah kau bisa membunuhku,"

"Anak didalam kandunganmu juga dirimu," kata Maboroshi menatap Orihime dalam.

Kedua mata Orihime membelalak sempurna, rasanya jantungnya copot dari rongga mendengar keinginan Maboroshi, menginginkan anaknya yang masih didalam kandungan. Memang ada apa dengan anaknya? Dan mengapa pria itu menginginkannya, apa karena anak ini adalah darah daging Ichigo pemilik kekuatan _Shinigami_ terkuat.

Reflek Orihime memeluk perutnyanya berusaha melindungi sang buah hati, "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melukai anakku, akan kulindungi ia sekalipun harus mengorbankan nyawaku," kata Orihime penuh keberanian menatap tajam Maboroshi tak ada rasa takut sama sekali.

Maboroshi tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi dan sikap Orihime yang sangat diluar dugaan, ternyata wanita bermata abu-abu ini sangat menarik dan membuatnya semakin ingin memiliki bukan hanya parasnya yang jelita dan menawan melainkan memiliki keberanian serta semangat tinggi untuk bertahan juga melawan.

"Aku suka sikapmu, Orihime tapi seberapa kuat kau melawan dan bertahan, bayi itu akan tetap menjadi milikku karena dia adalah wadah baru untuk kebangkitan Yhwach- _sama_ ," Maboroshi memegangi dagu Orihime memaksanya untuk memandang wajahnya.

"Dan persiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi Ratu di istana ini." Maboroshi mencium dalam Orihime membuat wanita dalam balutan gaun putih panjang itu meronta bahkan menggigit bibir Maboroshi hingga berdarah.

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Orihime karena berani berbuat lancang dengan menggigit bibirnya, padahal banyak wanita cantik rela mengantri dan melakukan apapun demi bisa mendapatkan satu kecupan atau pelukan sayang darinya. Jarang-jarang Maboroshi memberikan perlakukan istimewa ini secara gratis dan cuma-cuma untuk seorang wanita.

Maboroshi mencengkeram kuat pipi Orihime, "Beberapa hari lagi, kita akan melakukan upacara pernikahan dan kau tak bisa menolak atau melarikan diri,"

Orihime menggelengkan kepala, "Ti-tidak...a-aku sudah menikah,"

"Tapi kalian belum melakukan upacara pernikahan dan mengucapkan janji suci dikuil maupun gereja, hanya diatas selembar kertas yang dengan mudah bisa aku robek dan bakar menjadi sepihan debu." Ujar Maboroshi dengan seringai diwajah.

"Kenapa? Kau melakukan ini padaku? Banyak gadis diluar sana yang cantik dan lebih kuat dariku, tapi mengapa kau memilihku," isak Orihime.

Maboroshi mengelus lembu pipi Orihime yang sudah basah oleh air mata, "Karena kau sangat istimewa dimataku dan aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu,"

Orihime menepis kasar tangan Maboroshi lalu membuang muka enggan menatap pria bermata merah tersebut, "Aku hanya mencintai Ichi..."

 **BUGH!**

Maboroshi meninju tembok disamping wajah Orihime hingga retak, "Jangan sebut nama pria itu didepanku, mulai kini kau harus melupakannya," ujarnya dingin.

Tubuh Orihime gemetar ketakutan melihat ekspresi Maboroshi, walau bibirnya terkatup rapat tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun namun liquid bening terus mengalir dari iris abu-abunya.

Maboroshi pergi meninggalkan kamar, suara debaman pintu yang dibanting terdengar jelas ditelinga Orihime. Tak lama Maboroshi pergi Orihime jatuh terduduk menyandar ditembok, liquid bening mengalir deras dari iris abu-abunya membashi pipi serta gaun putih miliknya.

"Hiiiks...Ichigo- _kun_..." isak Orihime memanggil nama sang suami.

Saat ini Orihime benar sangat takut dan butuh Ichigo, tempatnya bersandar juga berlindung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia, Renji dan yang lainnya berkumpul dikediaman Kurosaki, menunggu pemuda bersurai orange itu siuman setelah tadi berubah menjadi _Hollow_ sempurna dan mengamuk ditengah kota memaksa Renji dan para Komandan _Gotei_ tiga belas lainnya menghentikannya sebelum kota menjadi hancur dan jatuh korban bahkan Urahara berserta sang istri Yoruichi datang membantu karena merasakan _Reiatsu_ yang dikeluarkan Ichigo lebih besar dari gerombolan _Menos Grande_ tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Yuzu?" tanya Isshin pada putrinya saat keluar dari kamar Ichigo.

"Kak Ichigo masih demam tinggi ayah, bahkan terus mengiggau memanggil nama kak Orihime," jawab Yuzu sendu.

Isshin menghela nafas berat, ia tak mengira kalau Ichigo akan hilang kendali mengamuk di tengah kota bahkan sampai harus membuatnya dan para Komandan _Gotei_ tiga belas kewalahan menanganinya.

"ORIHIME!" teriak Ichigo saat terbangun dari tidurnya memanggil nama sang istri.

Semua orang yang berada diruang tamu langsung berlari panik sekaligus kaget kedalam kamar mendengar teriakkan Ichigo.

 **BRAK!**

Isshin membuka cepat pintu kamar dan berlari masuk menghampiri sang putra, "Ada apa Ichigo?" tanyanya panik bercampur cemas.

"Orihime, ayah!"

"Ya, ayah tahu itu Ichigo, sekarang tenangkan dirimu dulu kita akan pikirkan jalan serta rencana menyelamatkan istri dan anakmu,"

"Tidak. Aku akan menyelamatkan istri dan anakku," Ichigo berusaha turun dari ranjang namun ditahan oleh Isshin.

"Kau mau mencarinya kemana? Jika pun kau mengetahui markas mereka, apa kau akan pergi sendirian dengan mengorbankan nyawamu?" bentak Isshin.

"Aku akan mencari, jika perlu akan aku jelajahi seluruh dunia roh bahkan ke Neraka sekalipun," ronta Ichigo.

"Lepaskan aku ayah, aku harus menyelamatkan istri dan anakku...mereka sedang dalam bahaya," lirih Ichigo.

Liquid bening mengalir dari iris madunya, ditundukkan dalam wajahnya menutupi jejak air matanya. Malu pada sang ayah juga teman-temannya karena menangis dihadapan mereka semua, menunjukkan kelemahan serta kesedihan hatinya.

Semua orang diam membisu melihat Ichigo karena tak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat selain memberikan ucapan semangat untuk membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Orihime-ku, sedang menangis ketakutan ayah, Orihime-ku...dia..." isak Ichigo.

Tubuh Ichigo gemetar ketakutan, memikirkan nasib serta keadaan istri dan calon buah hatinya. Sosok Ichigo yang gagah, kuat dan penuh keberanian terlihat rapuh dan lemah karena kehilangan sang istri dan calon buah hatinya, sekuat apapun dan sehebat apapun Ichigo tetap saja pemuda bermata madu itu memiliki kelemahan dan perasaan sedih kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga dihidupnya.

"Ayah mengerti perasaanmu, Ichigo tapi untuk saat ini tenangkanlah dirimu kita semua pasti akan menyelamatkannya."

Ichigo memeluk tubuh sang ayah dan baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya Ichigo memeluk sang ayah, saat ini ia butuh sandaran juga orang yang menguatkan hatinya.

Yuzu menangis sedih melihat sang kakak, bahkan Karin pun ikut merasakan kesedihan sang kakak dan menangis walau tidak secara terang-terangan seperti Karin karena merasa gengsi mengingat ada Toushiro didekatnya, bisa-bisa nantinya bocah (menurut pendapat Karin karena bertubuh lebih pendek darinya) bersurai putih jabrik itu akan meledeknya habis-habisan.

Rukia memandang nanar sosok Ichigo, ia tak pernah menyangka kehilangan Orihime bisa membuat Ichigo jadi selemah itu dan baru pertama kalinya selama mengenal Ichigo melihat sosoknya yang begitu rapuh. Kini Rukia tak ragu dan percaya sekaligus senang kalau memang pemuda bersurai orange itu sangat mencintai Orihime sepenuh hatinya.

"Kita pasti menemukan Orihime dan membawanya pulang kerumah Ichigo, sama seperti waktu itu, saat Ulquiorra menculiknya ke _Hueco Mundo_ ,"

"Ya, Rukia benar. Aku akan ikut bersamamu menolong Orihime," sambung Renji penuh semangat.

"Aku juga begitu dam bagaiman denganmu Matsumoto," lirik Toushiro pada wakil Komandannya itu.

"Tentu saja aku ikut, akan aku hajar pria yang sudah berani menculik Orihime," sahut Rangiku dengan mata berapi-api.

Karin tersenyum kecil, dihapusnya cepat bekas jejak air mata dipipinya, "Aku juga ikut," ujar Karin.

"Jangan. Sebaiknya kau disini saja menjaga kedamaian Karakura," ujar Toushiro.

"Tidak mau, aku juga mau menyelamatkan kak Orihime,"

"Kau itu lemah, kami saja sekelas para Komandan harus bertarung mati-matian melawan mereka. Apalagi kau hanya seorang _Shinigami_ pengganti," kata Toushiro ketus.

Wajah Karin memberengut kesal, "Jangan remehkan kekuatan dan kemampuanku, bocah pendek,"

Empat buah sudut siku muncul didahi Toushiro saat gadis bersurai hitam dengan rambut dikuncir satu keatas itu memanggilnya bocah apalagi dengan tambahan kata pendek dibelakangnya, membuatnya darahnya mendidih panas.

"Apa perlu aku membekukan tubuhmu agar mulutmu itu bisa diam dan tak memanggilku bocah dan pendek lagi," ujar Toushiro kesal terpancing marah karena perkataan Karin.

Rangiku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang seperti kucing dan tikus itu, "Sudah, sudah jangan bertengkar nanti dari benci menjadi cinta," kata Rangiku dengan setengah menggoda.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" sahut keduanya bersamaan seraya menatap tajam ke arah Rangiku.

Wanita bersurai orange bergelombang ini tersenyum kikuk karena wajah keduanya terlihat menakutkan dan seakan-akan dirinya akan dimakan. Pertengkaran keduanya mencairkan suasana yang tadinya sedih dan tegang menjadi acara saling goda menggoda Karin dan Toushiro karena dulu juga Renji dan Rukia saat kecil sering bertengkar sampai mereka dewasa pun masih sering bertengkar karena berbeda pendapat.

 **~(-_-)~**

Langit di _Hueco Mundo_ bersinar terang, bahkan berbentuk bulat sempurna juga besar dan dari balik jendela kamarnya sekaligus penjara bagi Orihime, ia berdiri didekat jendela memandangi bulan memikirkan sang suami yang jauh darinya. Diusapnya lembut perut buncitnya, menyalurkan kasih sayang pada sang buah yang tengah bergelut nyaman didalam rahimnya tak mengetahui tentang dunia luar juga keadaan sang ibu yang terpenjara.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja disana, Ichigo- _kun_?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Hanya hembusan angin yang membalas pertanyaan Orihime, wanita bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini berharap jika perasaan rindunya bisa tersampaikan oleh hembusan angin pada sang suami. Terus menangis dan meratapi keadaannya itu tak akan mengubah apapun terlebih kini dirinya tengah berbadan jika terus bersikap egois dan menyakiti diri sendiri itu sama saja menyakiti sang anak walau dengan berat hati Orihime bersikap menurut, memakan semua makanan yang dihidangkan pelayan tanpa menolak.

Sudah dua hari Orihime berada di istana Maboroshi menjalani hari-harinya yang begitu menyiksa dan tinggal menunggu saja upacara pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan, semua pelayan juga sudah terlihat sibuk menghias istana agar tampak indah bahkan gaun pengantin putih panjang sudah dipersiapan Maboroshi untuknya dan terpajang indah ditengah kamar, setiap melihat gaun itu hatinya selalu merasa sedih mengingatkannya dengan pria bermata merah itu yang memaksa ia untuk menikah dengannya.

Namun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Orihime percaya kalau sang suami pasti akan datang menolongnya dan sang buah hati. Orihime akan bersabar menunggu Ichigo untuk menjemputnya pulang kerumah.

" _Ichigo-kun." Batin Orihime penuh harap._

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Maafkan saya karena baru bisa melanjutkan Fic ini padahal sebenarnya Fic ini sudah selesai di ketik minggu lalu tapi karena terkendala waktu juga pekerjaan membuat saya tidak bisa mempublishnya#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Big Thank's to :**

 **Kimkimhyuga,sasuhina always,Embun pagi,guest,memoryru,INOcent Cassiopeia, ,Mell Hinaga Kuran,soya,Los malaventurados,NN**

 **Untuk kelanjutannya saya tidak bisa janji cepat tapi akan saya usahakan agar tidak menelantarkannya terlalu lama.**

 **Fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna apalagi bagus tapi saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini.**

 **Selamat tahun baru walau masih dua hari menunju tahun 2017 dan semoga ditahun depan lebih baik lagi ^^**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

 **Pair : Ichigo Kurosaki x Orihime Inoue**

 **(IchiHime)**

 **~ Heart and Soul ~**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S, NO BAKU, CANON, OOC TINGKAT AKUT, OC, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, RE-MAKE DARI SOUL OF LOVE, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, kegiatan Orihime saat didalam kamar adalah berdiri dibawah jendela menatap bulan dari balik jendela kamar yang tinggi sama seperti yang dilakukannya ketika Ulquiorra menculiknya atau lebih tepatnya membawa paksa ia menggunakan ancaman agar mau ikut ke _Hueco Mundo_ , menemui Aizen karena tertarik pada kekuatan _Shun Shun Rikka_ miliknya. Dan kejadian itu terulang kembali, Orihime diculik kembali oleh anak buah Maboroshi lalu mengurungnya didalam kamar tak menginjikannya keluar satu langkahpun dari kamar terlebih diluar kamar dua orang penjaga selalu ada membuat Orihime tak bisa keluar ataupun kabur dari sangkar emas yang mengurungnya.

Alasan mengapa Orihime diculik karena pria bermata merah itu menginginkan anaknya yang masih didalam kandungan sebagai wadah baru kebangkitan Yhwach sang Raja _Quicny_ dan tak hanya itu saja Maboroshi berniat menikahinya, menjadikan ia sebagai Ratu di istana ini padahal sudah jelas kalau Orihime sudah menikah walau ia dan Ichigo belum menggelar upara pernikahan dan mengucapkan janji suci namun pernikahan mereka sah dimata hukum juga negara.

"Ichigo- _kun_." Lirihnya pelan hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

Kedua tangannya melingkar erat diatas perut buncitnya, mencoba menyalurkan perasaan sayang serta berusaha melindunginya dari apapun, setetes air mata meluncur deras dari iris abu-abunya membasahi pipi gembil miliknya.

Saat ini yang bisa dilakukan Orihime hanya menunggu, berhap serta berdoa pada Kami-sama kalau sang Ichigo segera datang menyelamatkannya sebelum Maboroshi menggelar upacara pernikahan, menjadikan ia miliknya selamanya memutuskan ikatan suci yang sudah terjalin.

Disaat Orihime tengah menikmati kesendirian serta kesedihannya, tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya menatapnya dalam dan penuh arti.

" _Onna_ ," panggil pria ini datar.

Kedua mata Orihime melebar sesaat, mengenali suara bariton yang memanggil namanya dengan sebutan itu, ketika berbalik ia mendapati seorang pria bersurai hitam legam dengan iris _Emerald_ menatapnya dingin dan kulit putih pucatnya tak pernah bisa dilupakan sama sekali terlebih wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"U-Ulquiorra!" serunya tak percaya.

Wajah Orihime terlihat masih syok karena ia sangat tahu kalau sosok yang ada dihadapannya saat ini sudah lenyap menjadi serpihan debu setelah kalah bertarung dengan Ichigo beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kau masih mengingatku, _Onna_?"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa, kau...kau..." Orihime menatapnya tak percaya.

"Maboroshi- _sama_ membangkitkanku kembali dan kini aku bukanlah _Espada_ ," Ulquiorra membuka _Hakama_ putihnya memperlihatkan dadanya yang tak ada lubang seperti waktu itu dimana dulu ia masih berwujud _Hollow_.

Orihime menutup mulutnya, pandangan matanya kaget dan syok, "Ti-tidak mungkin..."

Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati Orihime, iris _Emerald_ nya menatap penuh arti pada Orihime, "Aku datang kesini bukan untuk memberi salam atau membantumu keluar dari istana,"

"La-lalu,"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja,"

Orihime melempar senyum sendu pada Ulquiorra, kedua tangannya melingkar diperut buncitnya menyalurkan rasa sayang sang buah hati, "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, walau bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini yang aku harapkan,"

Ulquiorra terdiam, iris _Emerald_ nya melirik sekilas perut buncit Orihime yang didalamnya ada sebuah kehidupan, buah cintanya dengan pemuda bersurai orange itu, "Pertemuan seperti apa yang kau harapakan dari mahkluk sepertiku, _Onna_?"

"Aku berpikir seandainya kita bisa menjadi teman bukan musuh," ucapnya dengan penuh harap.

Sesaat kedua mata Ulquiorra melebar sempurna, tak pernah ia sangka kalau kata-kata seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut Orihime, padahal dulu sewaktu menjadi _Espada_ salah satu anak buah terkuat hasil ciptaan Aizen, ia pernah menculiknya ke _Hueco Mundo_ menggunakan siasat dengan cara mengancam tapi apa yang sudah diperbuatnya dulu tak membuat wanita bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu membencinya malah ingin menjadi teman. Hal ini sungguh lucu dan aneh, bagaima bisa Orihime memiliki hati serta perasaan seperti itu membuatnya semakin penasaran dan tertarik pada sosoknya yang sangat berbeda dengan manusia lainnya.

Tangan Ulquiorra terangkat seolah-olah ingin meraih sesuatu, "Apa kau takut padaku, _Onna_?"

Orihime terdiam sesaat, pertanyaan itu sama seperti yang ditanyakan Ulquiorra dulu sesaat sebelum menghilang menjadi serpihan debu. Jika dulu Orihime tak sempat mengatakannya karena Ulquiorra keburu musnah kini akan ia ucapkan kembali dengan suara lantang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut padamu, Ulquiorra,"

Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah tampan Ulquiorra dan ini pertama kalinya pria berwajah dingin dan datar bagaikan papan itu tersenyum terlebih untuk seseorang, sebuah ekspresi yang sangat langka terjadi. Ulquiorra merasa senang mendengar pengakuan Orihime yang tak takut padanya, entah mengapa hatinya yang dulu tak merasakan apapun saat ini tiba-tiba terasa hangat seakan-akan ada getaran aneh didalam hatinya, apa karena kini dirinya bukan lagi seorang _Hollow_ maka ia memiliki perasaan seperti ini.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Ulquiorra. Apakah Maboroshi yang memerintahkanmu?"

"Tidak. Aku datang diam-diam,"

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu,"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu,"

"Memastikan apa?"

"Hal itu tak perlu aku jelaskan padamu cukup hanya saja aku yang tahu dan satu hal lagi lusa adalah upacara pernikahanmu dengan Maboroshi,"

Wajah Orihime tertunduka sendu, "Dari pada menjadi istri dari pria itu lebih baik aku mati bersama anakku tapi jika hal itu aku lakukan, Ichigo- _kun_ pasti akan merasa sedih dan bersalah," ucapnya lirih.

Orihime benar-benar merasa putus asa tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ingin rasanya ia pergi berlari dari sini kembali pulang kerumahnya dimana suami, keluarga dan teman-temannya tengah menunggunya tidak terpenjara seperti ini dengan kaki terikat rantai besi seperti seorang kriminal.

"Maafkan aku, _Onna_ ,"

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Ulquiorra, ini bukan salahmu,"

"Aku memang tak bisa membebaskanmu dari tempat ini tapi masih ada satu hal yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu,"

"Untukku?"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku padamu," ujar Ulquiorra kemudian pergi menghilang dengan cepat bagaikan angin meninggalkan Orihime yang berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi wajah syok bercampur bingung.

"Ulquiorra."

~(-_-)~

Suasana makan malam terasa canggung bahkan terdengar sepi tak ada percakapan atau kata-kata yang keluar dari keduanya, hanya suara garpu serta sendok yang saling beradu menjadi irama tersendiri dimeja makan terlebih Orihime hanya mengaduk-aduk sup kentang miliknya tak berselera makan sama sekali karena sudah merasa kenyang duluan.

"Kenapa kau tak memakannya?" tanya Maboroshi dari kursinya tak jauh dari tempat Orihime duduk.

"A-aku sudah kenyang,"

"Apa kau tak suka dengan masakan dari koki di istanaku, atau perlu aku menghabisi mereka karena tak bisa memasak dengan baik," ujar Maboroshi dengan nada mengancam.

Sementara para koki yang memasak makanan diatas meja serta pelayan yang menghidangkan masakan itu berdiri dengan wajah pucat pasi, bahkan berkeringat dingin.

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu,"

"Kalau begitu, habiskan makananmu karena nyawa mereka ada ditangamu," Maboroshi menatap dingin Orihime.

Wajah Orihime menunduk dalam, perlahan-lahan ia memasukkan sup kentang yang sejak tadi diaduk-aduknya itu kedalam mulut, walau merasa enek dan ingin muntah Orihime berusaha menghabiskan sup dimangkuknya.

Maboroshi tersenyum senang karena Orihime begitu patuh dan menuruti semua perkataannya walau harus mengancamnya, tapi itu dilakukannya untuk kebaikan Orihime sendiri, ia tak mau kalau wanita bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu jatuh sakit karena jarang makan terlebih besok lusa adalah upacara pernikahan mereka berdua dimana akan ia buat wanita didepannya saat ini menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya, tak akan pernah ia lepaskan atau biarkan siapapun orang yang mengambilnya termasuk Ichigo.

Setelah acara makan bersama Maboroshi, Orihime diajak berjalan-jalan di istana oleh pria bermata merah itu kedua kakinya juga tidak terikat rantai dengan bola besi sebagai pemberat, kini Orihime bisa berjalan bebas didalam istana walau harus dikawal para pengawal juga Maboroshi takut jika dirinya kabur dari istana.

Maboroshi mengajaknya ke balkon istana, pemadangan bulan besar dengan gurun pasir yang terhampar luas yang dilihat Orihime dan apa yang dilihat serta dialaminya sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu saat Aizen menculiknya.

Iris abu-abu Orihime memandang sendu bulan purnama yang merupakan satu-satunya penerang di _Hueco Mundo_.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, Orihime,"

Orihime diam tak menanggapi sampai iris abu-abu miliknya melebar sempurna melihat pria bersurai hitam dengan iris _Emerald_ yang tubuhnya diseret oleh dua orang _Quincy_ dan ia sangat mengenali siapa sosok pria itu.

"U-Ulqiorra!" serunya dengan berlinang air mata.

Anak buah Maboroshi melemparkan tubuh Ulquiorra yang tak berdaya dan penuh luka ke hadapan Orihime.

Ingin rasanya Orihime berlari menghampiri Ulquiorra dan menyembuhkan semua luka di tubuhnya, padahal beberapa waktu lalu Ulquiorra berkata akan melakukan sesuatu untuk Orihime tapi sepertinya Maboroshi mengetahui rencana dari mantan _Espada_ itu. Tubuh Orihime sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan karena terkunci oleh Maboroshi yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau kejam sekali, Maboroshi!" teriak Orihime dengan berlinang air mata.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk bisa memilikimu sekalipun harus membunuh dia atau pria yang kau panggil suami itu," desis Maboroshi.

Tubuh Ulquiorra yang tak berdaya di injak-injak oleh kedua pria berpakaian Quincy membuat pria bermata Emerald itu merintih kesakitan, "Hentikan! Jangan lakukan itu, aku mohon...jangan lukai Ulquiorra lagi," isak Orihime.

Maboroshi menjilat pipi Orihime yang basah oleh air mata, "Kenapa kau harus menangis dan merasa sedih untuk orang seperti itu,"

"Ka-karena dia adalah temanku..." lirih Orihime menatap sendu wajah Ulquiorra.

Kedua mata Ulquiorra melebar sempurna mendengar pengakuan Orihime yang menggapnya sebagai teman bukan musuh, " _O-Onna_..."

Ulquiorra melemparkan senyuman tipis pada Orihime, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya sesaat sebelum menghilang.

"ULQUIORRA!" jerit Orihime histeris karena menggap kalau pria itu mati menghilang seperti waktu itu padahal nyatanya Ulquiorra pergi melarikan diri menggunakan jurus pemindah tubuh seperti _Shunpo_ tapi lebih cepat dari jurus itu.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya Ulquiorra berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuk Orihime dan jika dirinya harus mati kembali karena menolong Orihime, ia rela malah merasa senang karena ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan disaat terakhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana makan malam keluarga Kurosaki yang biasanya terdengar ramai dengan pertengkaran kecil dari para anggota keluarga kini terlihat sepi bahkan Ichigo tidak ada ditempat duduknya, pria bersurai orange itu mengatakan tidak lapar dan ingin beristirahat didalam kamar setelah pergi ke _Soul Society_ memantau perkembangan pencarian jejak Maboroshi dan anak buahnya walau sampai saat ini hasilnya nihil, Komandan Mayuri Kurotsuchi bersama anak buahnya dari bagian teknologi belum bisa menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan pria bermata merah tersebut membuat pusing semua orang bahkan membuat Ichigo hampir gila, cemas memikirkan sang istri serta sang buah hati. Apa yang sedang menimpa Ichigo bisa mereka semua pahami mengingat yang diculik Maboroshi adalah istri sekaligus calon sang buah hati, orang terpenting dalam kehidupan Ichigo jadi tak heran jika pemuda yang dijuluki _Shinigami_ terkuat itu terlihat berusaha keras mencari markas Maboroshi.

"Yuzu, dimana Ichigo?" tanya Isshin seraya menarik bangku kemudian duduk.

"Ichi- _Nii_ , tidak mau makan ayah,"

Isshin menghela nafas pelan, "Dasar anak itu," serunya.

Wajah Karin dan Yuzu terlihat sedih memikirkan kondisi sang kakak yang selama beberapa hari ini tak mau makan, terus pergi bolak-balik ke Soul _Society_ mencari tahu perkembangan pencarian Orihime serta markas dari Maboroshi. Tubuh Ichigo sendiri terlihat sedikit kurus bahkan kedua kantong matanya menghitam menandakan kurang tidur atau beristirahat membuat semua orang takut jika nantinya Ichigo jatuh sakit.

"Biarkan saja Ichigo sendirian di kamar jangan ada yang mengganggunya,"

"Baik, Ayah." Sahut Yuzu sendu.

Bulan bersinar dengan terang ditemani bintang-bintang membuat pemandangan malam terlihat indah nan mempesona namun keindahan alam yang tengah tersaji serta terhampar luas didepan mata tak membuat pemuda bersurai orange dengan iris madu yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya terlihat senang atau menikmati pemandangan malam, iris madu miliknya menerawang jauh menatap penuh arti pada kelamnya langit malam seraya membayangkan wajah seorang wanita cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan dengan penuh rasa cemas bercampur rindu.

Pria tampan ini merasa cemas dan resah, tak bisa lagi melihat wajah wanitanya yang selalu tersenyum cerah, mendengar suaranya yang memanggil dengan penuh cinta, menyentuh dan memeluk erat tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat demi bisa merasakan setiap detak jantungnya yang selalu berdebar kencang serta menghirup dalam aroma tubuhnya yang wangi serta manis seperti madu.

Pria bermata madu ini sangat begitu merindukan wanitanya. Istri, calon ibu dari anaknya dan wanita yang paling dicintainya, hanya wanita itu yang selalu ada didalam relung hati, tersimpan dalam dan akan selalu ia puja, damba, karena istrinya adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah ditemui walau banyak gadis cantik yang dikenal serta dilihatnya selama ini namun apa yang ada didalam hati wanitanya membuat ia terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan, berbeda dari wanita cantik lainnya. Apa yang dimiliki wanita bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu tak dilihat dan ditemukan pada wanita yang dikenalnya selama ini, walau dulu dirinya sangat dekat dan banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan tinggal satu kamar dengan wanita _Shinigami_ bersurai hitam dari keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki yang kini telah menikah dengan teman masa kecilnya, wakil Komandan sang kakak, Renji Abarai, tapi tetap saja baginya sosok wanita bermata abu-abu itu terlihat begitu istimewa dan tak tergantikan.

"Orihime." Ucapnya penuh nada kerinduan.

Betapa Ichigo sangat merindukan sosok wanita bermahkota oranye kecokelatan itu, walau ini baru beberapa hari Orihime diculik namun rasanya seperti ratusan tahun. Hari-harinya begitu sepi dan hampa karena tak bisa melihat, mendengar dan memeluk tubuh indah sang istri.

Jika dulu saat disinggung masalah cinta dan ditanya siapa gadis yang begitu berarti untuknya, tentu saja jawabanya tidak ada karena Ichigo semua teman-teman serta keluarganya adalah orang paling berati dan ia sayangi tak akan ada satu nama gadis disebutkan. Tapi kali ini, jika ditanya kembali siapa wanita yang dicintainya selain sang ibu pasti Ichigo akan menjawab dengan lantang dan sepenuh hati kalau wanita itu adalah Orihime Inoue.

Banyak hal yang sudah dilakukan wanita bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu untuk Ichigo, walau tak bisa menghilangkan hujan dihati pria bermata madu tersebut tapi Orihime sudah bayak memberikan pengorbanan yang begitu besar, dari rela menukar nyawanya sendiri bahkan sampai harus kehilangan kekuatan roh demi bisa menyelamatka Ichigo dari kematian, pergi dari kota Karakura agar tidak menjadi penghalang hubungan antara Ichigo dengan Rukia padahal waktu itu Orihime tengah mengandung dan lebih memilih pergi tanpa memberitahukan tentang keadaannya, menghilang tanpa jejak membuat semua orang panik termasuk dirinya. Orihime memilih mengala, mengabaikan perasaan serta keadaannya demi kebahagian Ichigo.

Padahal waktu itu Orihime bisa saja mendatangi Ichigo, mengatakan mengenai kehamilannya dan meminta pertanggung jawaban tapi wanita bermata abu-abu itu memilih diam dan pergi menghilang karena tak mau menjadi pengganggu. Orihime berhak marah atau membenci Ichigo karena dirinyalah masa depan Orihime hancur, tak bisa lulus SMA melanjutkan ke jenjang universitas, cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang guru harus sirna karena kehamilannya, sempat terpikir dalam hati kalau Orihime akan menggurkan kandungannya tapi pemikiran Ichigo salah.

Orihime tetap menjaga janin didalam perutnya bahkan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri karena sang buah hati ternyata tanpa disadari oleh Orihime sedikit demi sedikit menghisap energi kehidupan milik Orihime sebagai _Reiatsu_ atau kekuatan roh mengingat saat ini Orihime hanyalan manusia biasa tak memiliki kekuatan roh. Sudah begitu banyak pengorbanan yang dilakukan Orihime untuk Ichigo, betapa besar rasa cintanya untuk dirinya yang mungkin tak bisa Ichigo dapatkan dari gadis manapun. Seorang gadis yatim piatu yang hidup, berjuang seorang diri menjalani kehidupan tanpa pernah sekalipun menunjukkan rasa sedih ataupun kesepiannya karena selalu merasa senang, gembira memiliki teman-teman disekolah, _Soul Society_ dan selalu bisa melihat sosok pemuda yang selalu dicintai, kagumi olehnya, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Iris madunya menatap lurus ke arah bulan berharap sang istri akan melihat bulan sama seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Hanya pada hembusan angin Ichigo titipkan pesan rindu pada sang kekasih hati berharap dirinya yang entah berada dimana akan baik-baik saja bersama sang anak, bagaimanapun caranya sekalipun harus menerjang pintu Neraka akan Ichigo lakukan demi menyelamatkan dan membawa kembali istri sekaligus sang buah hati yang masih berada didalam kandungan Orihime.

"Aku pasti menyelamatkan, kalian. Tunggu aku, _Hime._ " Ucapnya penuh dengan keteguhan hati yang kuat.

Suara pintu kamar terbuka, Isshin menyembul masuk dengan membawa nampan berisikan makan malam buatan Yuzu serta segelas air putih takut-takut nantinya Ichigo tersedak saat makan.

Ichigo membalikkan tubuh, menatap sang ayah datar, "Aku tak lapar, Ayah,"

"Kau tetap harus makan, walaupun hanya satu suap Ichigo. Perhatikan kesehatanmu juga," Isshin menaruh piring berisikan kare diatas meja belajar.

"Tapi aku..."

"Ayah tahu perasaanmu, tapi jika kau jatuh sakit bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Orihime- _chan_ , bukankah kau ingin membawanya pulang,"

Bibir Ichigo terkunci rapat, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat disamping tubuh,wajahnya tertunduk sendu menatap lantai kamar, "Bagaimana bisa aku makan dan tidur dengan tenang disaat istri serta anakku tengah dalam bahaya, entah disana Orihime diperlakukan dengan baik atau tidak mengingat ia adalah tahanan. Dan jika memikirkan itu aku..." kedua mata Ichigo berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar tak sanggup berkata.

Ditepuknya kedua bahu Ichigo, "Orihime- _chan_ adalah wanita yang kuat. Dia pasti menunggumu untuk menjemputnya percayalah, Ichigo,"

"Terima kasih, Ayah."

Isshin tersenyum lebar, didalam hatinya ia percaya kalau sang anak adalah pria yang kuat dan mampu menyelamatkan Orihime, membawa menantunya pulang kerumah sama seperti waktu itu dimana Ichigo menyelamatkannya dari cengkeraman tangan Aizen beberapa tahun lalu.

Isshin pun memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat, ia merasa cukup lelah karena ikut mencari bersama Keisuke dimana keberadaan istana Maboroshi dan sementara waktu tidak menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dokter di kliniknya.

Saat Ichigo hendak merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan hawa _Reiatsu_ yang begitu besar dan tak terasa asing, tak lama pintu gerbang _Senkaimon_ terbuka lalu menutup kembali dengan cepat tak lama setelah mendengar suara ledakan dari dalam gerbang. Seseorang terlihat keluar dari dalam gerbang dengan tubuh penuh luka dan pakaian putihnya sudah kotor dengan noda darah.

"I-Ichigo..." panggilnya lirih.

Kedua mata madu milik Ichigo melebar sempurna mendapati mantan _Espada_ bernomor empat itu berada di kamarnya terlebih dengan tubuh penuh luka bahkan lengan kirinya sudah tak ada, entah apa yang terjadi padanya dan siapa yang melukainya tapi hal itu tak penting saat ini karena bagaimanapun ia tetap harus ditolong sekalipun musuh.

Tubuh Ulquiorra jatuh terduduk didepan Ichigo, "Bertahanlah, Ulquiorra! Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Ichigo panik.

"A-aku sudah tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi," Ulquiorra meraih sesuatu dari balik _Hakama_ putihnya, "A-ambilah ini," diberikannya sebuah benda putih berbentuk bulat transparan pada Ichigo.

Ulquiorra memandangi Ichigo dengan wajah dipenuhi peluh, menahan rasa sakit yang begitu luar biasa jika harus mati saat ini karena memberikan benda itu ia tak akan menyesal sama sekali, anggap saja ini adalah balasan atas semua perbuatannya dahulu semasa menjadi _Espada_ pada Orihime, "Berikan itu pada Keisuke, kalian pasti bisa menemukan letak istana Maboroshi yang berada di _Hueco Mundo_..." Ulquiorra muntah darah dan kesadarannya sudah mulai menipis.

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi, aku akan membawamu ke tempat..."

"Kita tak ada waktu, Ichigo," sela Ulquiorra dingin.

Walau dalam keadaan sekarat ekspresi wajahnya masih dingin dan datar, "Selamatkanlah dia, sebelum Maboroshi menikahi Orihime,"

Kedua mata Ichigo membulat sempurna mendengar berita mengejutkan dari bibir Ulquiorra, bagaimana mungkin pria itu hendak menikahi Orihime yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya, "Ja-jangan bercanda denganku, Ulquiorra,"

"Tidak. Maboroshi jatuh hati pada Orihime dan menginginkan dia menjadi ratu, segala cara pasti dilakukan agar bisa memilikinya,"

Tangan Ichigo mengepal erat, rahangnya mengeras kuat, "Pria bresengek itu!" desisnya penuh kebencian.

"Uagh..." Ulquiorra mengeluarkan darah kembali dari mulutnya kali ini pandangannya sudah mulai memudar dan waktunya sudah hampir tiba.

Ulquiorra mencengkeram kuat lengan Ichigo, menatap dalam padanya, "Selamatkan dia, dan jaga dia baik-baik, karena bagiku dia adalah _Onna_ -ku yang paling berharga." Setelah mengucapkannya perlahan-lahan tubuh Ulquiorra menghilang menjadi serpihan debu seperti waktu itu namun kali ini ia pergi dengan sebuah perasaan lega sekaligus senang karena pertanyaannya yang dulu selalu mengganjal dihati sudah terjawab dan ia bisa pergi dengan tenang tanpa adanya beban apapun, Ulquiorra percaya kalau Ichigo adalah pria hebat, kuat dan mampu melindungi, menjaga juga mencintai Orihime satu-satunya gadis manusia yang paling berarti dihatinya dan kini ia sudah tahu apa itu hati serta perasaan yang selalu ia pertanyakan juga bingungkan.

Jika memang kehidupan lain atau renkarnasi itu ada, dirinya berharap suatu hari nanti akan terlahir kembali dan bertemu dengan Orihime, berteman dengannya bukan menjadi musuh.

" _Teruslah tersenyum, Onna, karena aku menyukai senyumanmu yang hangat bagaikan mentari." Batin Ulquiorra dalam hati._

Ichigo hanya bisa diam, berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi wajah syok bercampur sedih melihat tubuh pria bermata _Emerald_ itu menghilang setelah memberikan benda yang akan membertahukan ia dimana letak istana Maboroshi.

"Terima kasih, aku tak akan melupakan kebaikanmu." Gumam Ichigo lirih.

Tak membuang waktu lagi, Ichigo langsung mendatangi kediaman Keisuke dan memberikan benda dari Ulquiorra. Pria paruh baya bersurai kuning itu langsung memasukkan kedalam sebuah mesin dimana layar besar seperti telivisi berada tepat didepannya.

Setelah benda mirip kepingan cd itu dimasukkan, tak lama muncul sebuah gambar layaknya peta dimana terdapat sebuah titik merah berukuran cukup besar yang seperti dilapisi sesuatu terlihat didalam layar. Wajah Keisuke sumeringah senang karena akhirnya pencariannya berhasil dan ia bisa menemukan markas Maboroshi yang ternyata selama ini berada di _Hueco Mundo_. Ichigo langsung merubah wujudnya menjadi _Shinigami_ meninggalkan tubuh manusianya yang sudah terisi roh pengganti dikediaman Keisuke, tanpa ditemani siapapun Ichigo berencana akan menyelamatkan sang istri tapi tanpa diduganya sama sekali kalau Renji, Toushiro, Rangiku, Byakuya, Karin ikut bersamanya namu keberadaan dari _Shinigami_ cantik bersurai hitam istri dari Renji nampak tak kelihatan dan saat ditanya Rukia tengah berada di kediaman utama keluarga Kuchiki untuk beristirahat mengingat saat ini tengah hamil sepuluh minggu dan tentunya ditengah keadaan genting seperti ini ada berita bahagaia terdengar, Ichigo ikut merasa senang juga mengucapkan selamat atas kehamilan Rukia dan sebentar lagi Renji akan menjadi seorang ayah sama seperti dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~(-_-)~

" _Onna_."

Orihime langsung terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa mendengar Ulquiorra memanggilnya namun nyatanya ia hanya seorang diri didalam kamar, setelah pertemuannya dengan pria bermata _Emerald_ beberapa jam lalu dimana dengan kedua matanya sendiri ia melihat Ulquiorra menghilang.

Liquid bening mengalir derasa membasahi pipi, ia tahu kalau kini Ulquiorra sudah tiada lagi keberadaannya baik di dunia manusia maupun dunia roh, walaupun Ulquiorra adalah musuh, salah satu anak buah dari Maboroshi tapi Orihime tetap peduli padanya karena menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman.

Orihime beranjak turun dari ranjang, kemudian duduk seraya melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, ia berdoa demi kedamanian jiwa Ulquiorra dan suatu hari nanti pria bermata _Emerald_ itu bisa terlahir kembali.

"Apa kau sedang berdoa, Orihime,"

Kedua Orihime melebar sempurna, tubuhnya menegang kaku mendengar suara bariton itu memanggil namanya. Orihime bangun dari posisinya, kedua matanya memandang tajam dan dingin pada pria itu yang tak lain adalah Maboroshi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Maboroshi seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Pergi! Jangan dekati aku," bentak Orihime seraya memasang perisai pelindung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hilangkan perisaimu," Maboroshi memperingati.

"Tidak. Aku benci padamu, jangan dekati aku," teriak Orihime dengan berlinang air mata.

Maboroshi tersenyum pilu mendengar pengakuan Orihime yang membenci dirinya tapi hal itu tak masalah karena ia bisa dengan mudah membuat wanita bermahkota oranya kecokelatan itu jatuh hati padanya.

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu,"

"Tapi kau sudah melukai hatiku, kenapa...kenapa kau membunuh Ulquiorra," isak Orihime lirih.

Maboroshi terdiam, ia memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat lalu menatap Orihime penuh arti, "Maafkan aku." Maboroshi berlari menerjang Orihime seraya menghunuskan pedang.

Kedua mata Orihime melebar sempurna saat pedang yang dihunsukan Maboroshi berhasil memecahkan perisai dan menusuk tepat ditengah-tengah dadanya. Tubuh Orihime langsung jatuh ambruk tak sadarkan diri dan Maboroshi menangkapnya, walau yang terlihat tadi Maboroshi menusuk tubuh Orihime nyatanya tak ada darah yang keluar dari Orihime, pedang yang ditusukkan tadi sama seperti milik Kirishima.

Kini Orihime berada dalam pengaruh jurus pedang milik Maboroshi, ternyata ada gunanya juga mengambil pedang serta jurus dari pria bersurai hitam panjang itu karena dengan begini Orihime bisa sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Mohon maaf jika kelanjutannya tidak sesuai harapan dan keinginan. Untuk kelanjutannya sedang dalam proses pengetikan.**


End file.
